Libro 2: Power Rangers Super Megaforce Matrimonio a la fuerza
by Kal-K 2.0
Summary: Luego de una fiesta de la secundaria, dos rangers Super Megaforce tienen algo más que hacer. Pero todo planea por el hijo de Lord Zedd y Rita Repulsa, Thrax que no murió. Últimos Capítulos
1. Trampa

Los cinco de los seis rangers, habían salido a una fiesta de la escuela a excepción de Orión que no pertenecía a la escuela. La habían pasado bien, tras finalizar la fiesta juntos se fueron caminando hasta sus respetivas casas acompañados por sus amigos. Los primeros en despedirse fueron Noah, una cuadra después Jake...Los otros tres siguieron caminando hasta llegar a la residencia Goodall. Gia se despidió de su mejor amiga, luego Troy se despidió de su novia dándole un apasionado beso en los labios

Te amo. Troy - le dijo Emma algo colorada a Troy

Y yo a ti. Emma - respondiendo dándole otro beso. Esperaron que entrara a la casa y siguieron caminando, minutos después llegaron a la casa de Gia que se encontraba a oscuras

¿Pero que paso? - se pregunto Gia en voz alta

A que te refieres - le pregunto Troy

Ella le contesta - Deje las luces encendidas antes de ir a la fiesta

Seguramente tus padres las apagaron, antes de irse a dormir - Troy le dijo a su compañera de equipo

No puede ser, porque se encuentran de viaje. Vuelven mañana - Ella le toma la mano a Troy - Me acompañas a revisar

Claro, pero no me digas que le temes a la oscuridad. Si peleamos con alienígenas malignos "todos los sábados"

Ella rió - no es por eso, seguramente es la caja de fusibles otra vez. Y yo no entiendo nada de eso

Bien, vamos - los dos chicos aun tomados de la mano entraron a la casa. Gia cerró la puerta detrás de ella. Gia lo guió hasta una puerta que los lleva al sótano, ambos encendieron sus celulares usando la luz del visor de sus celulares para bajar por las escalares. Troy se acerco a la caja y la reviso - se quemo uno, tienen tus padres repuestos

...No, papá los iba a comprar en estos días - le respondió al Red Ranger

Lo siento, parece que vas a estar a oscuras esta noche - le dijo mientras subían las escaleras

Troy...- se atrevió a preguntar

Si. Que sucede, Gia - le dijo

Tu, te quedarías esta noche - se atrevió a preguntarle

No creo que se ha una buena idea - se dio cuenta por la voz de ella, que estaba preocupada por quedarse sola en la casa sin luz - bien, me quedo - ella corrió hacia el y lo abrazo

Minutos después

Troy terminaba de hablar con su madre diciéndole que se quedaba en casa de Jake esta noche, apago su teléfono y se dio cuenta que Gia había vuelto al sofá

Te creyó - pregunto ella

Eso espero, donde estabas - pregunto el

Estaba, buscando esto - Gia le respondió entregándole una cerveza en lata abierta - para mi guardián esta noche, mi amigo y líder de los Rangers

Gracias, no tenias que molestarte - le decía, mientras veía a Gia beber su propia cerveza. Así que decidió beber un sorbo, durante varios minutos estuvieron conversando y bebieron un poco más

Media hora después, segundo piso de la casa. La puerta de la habitación de Gia se abrió, entraron Gia y Troy besándose. Ella se detuvo, cerró la puerta. Troy le empujo hacia la pared y se gano contra de ella, empujando su lengua dentro de su boca. Ambas lenguas tenían una guerra entre ellas

Troy...- gimió Gia, como Troy empezó a besar su cuello. Él continuó a besando su cuello mientras su mano siguió en su espalda a su trasero. Gia se fundió en los besos calientes y su cálido aliento, su cuerpo presionado contra ella como él mordisqueó suavemente su cuello. La boca de Gia fue sellada cerrado en ese momento. Ella gimió cuando él tiró lejos. En ese momento recordó las palabras de ella, de hace unos minutos "Vamos a subir" su tono era grave y seductor".

Troy llego con su mano a la espalda y parte posterior del vestido de ella, bajo el cierre rápidamente. Gia salió de su vestido junto con sus zapatos y Troy empujado a Gia hacia la cama. Troy había admirado su apariencia, sujetador de encaje rojo con emparejar bragas junto con su mama, sólo quería tocarlos. Desabrochó su sostén, lo tiró por toda la habitación. Troy se lanzo en la cama, ganándose en la parte superior de ella. Él con sus manos acariciaba los pechos de ella, besando y aspirando a cada uno de ellos.

Oh mi Dios Tr-Troy! - Gia gimió más como un suspiro. Mientras la mano libre de Troy deslizó en sus bragas provocando su clítoris. - OH mierda...- Dijo sin aliento. Lo que Gia no sabía, que mientras que Troy tenía su boca sobre sus pezones y su mano en sus bragas, las había quitado mientras ella se quejaba. Recién se dio cuenta completamente cuando había sentido su lengua en sus regiones más bajas. Ella nunca había sentido la sensación antes. Ella inclina a sus piernas, arquee la espalda aún mayor como él gira su lengua alrededor de sus pliegues, agarrando con la boca para tirar hacia ellos. Se encontraba perdida en la sensación. Ella quiere que continúe una y otra vez. Ella quiere más. Tiene que tener más. Pero parece como si lo sabe. Él inclina su cabeza, profundizando, chupando los jugos que proviene de ella. Ella puede sentir que fluye de ella. - Troy,... por favor!- Gimió. Troy sujetando su trasero. Troy seguía añadiendo los dedos y ella seguía gimiendo cada vez más fuerte. Ella mueve sus caderas contra su cara, cabalgando con su lengua. Podía sentir su cuerpo sobre casi el final. Se queja y se equilibra en los codos.

Ella es inestable. Ella apenas se puede mover. Troy le vuelve a dar un beso en los labios. Gia se estaba sintiendo mejor, se le acerco a su cinturón y lo desabrocho y luego desabrochó los pantalones y los arrojó a través de la habitación junto sus zapatos. Gia estaba a punto de quitarle sus boxers pero lo hizo él mismo. Gia rebota como se ve en el tamaño de él, no pensó que era posible que pudieran encajar en ella que era cerca de 11 pulgadas. No podía creer la suerte que tenía Emma, pero esta noche el era para ella. Agarró su eje, ganando un gemido de Troy. Gia sumergió la cabeza hasta llegar a su pene caliente en su boca, centímetro a centímetro. Troy echó la cabeza atrás gimiendo, cerrando los ojos por un momento breve antes de abrirlos ampliamente. Mano de Gia comenzó a moverse hacia arriba y hacia abajo con la boca. Ella fue subiendo lentamente pero va rápido. Ella cambió lo arriba tan a menudo, causando Troy vuelve a temblar. De repente, Gia hizo lo impensable. Ella empezó a tararear en su boca, lo que provocó vibraciones a zumbar alrededor de él como ella lo tomó más y más profundamente en la caverna caliente de su boca

Mierda! - Empujó su cabeza más profundo tras él. Gia se rió entre dientes y retrocedió, se detiene en su punta antes de lanzar su lengua alrededor de su cabeza como si ella estaba girando un cono de helado. Antes de poner todo de él, nuevamente en su boca, va un poco más rápido. Troy se quedo pensando "Como lo hizo". Las palabras de Troy salieron como respiraciones inútiles. Como Gia quería. Estaba a punto de volverlo hacer, cuando decidió empujarlo de espalda contra la cama. Troy a pesar de estar ebrio por culpa de Gia sabia lo que venia, estaba por entrar, cuando se dio cuenta de algo. - Espera, no tengo condón.

No te preocupes, baby. Estoy con la píldora, que pensé que podría necesitarlo. Ella respondió con una sonrisa

OH - únicamente dijo Troy, mientras que su erección estaba apuntando hacia el techo sus ojos verdes estaban vigilando cada momento tan cuidadosamente, fue poniendo más nervioso. Troy se encontraba nervioso, lo había hecho con Emma. Pero nunca en este estado, ni con la mejor amiga de su novia. Gia comenzó a descender lentamente sus caderas en el, como la cabeza del pene de Troy empujó hacia su umbral, ella suspiró y mordió su labio, entonces el resto de su longitud se deslizó en su humedad. Gia comenzó meciendo sus caderas lentamente y luego recogió un ritmo moderado. El pene de Troy se sintió tan bien dentro de ella; envió placer a lo largo de todo su ser. Ella fue rectificado su cuerpo inferior más fluidamente como naturaleza y placer le conducirá a la posición perfecta. Le encantaba ver la cara de Gia que se contorsiona con placer y rebotan sus pechos alegres. Sus caderas se levantaron con cada movimiento. Sus músculos interiores pulsando como Troy seguía golpeando en todos los puntos, estaban llegando. Él estaba agarrando firmemente alrededor de sus nalgas como él pegó su pene dentro de ella a un ritmo vertiginoso. Fue duro y nada más suave.

Sí, allí Troy!... - Gia le ordenaba a Troy preformado su magia como se aferró a él.- Bésame Troy - volvió a ordenar pero con urgencia. Los labios de Troy saboreaban los labios de Gia. Sus piernas subieron alrededor de su cintura más lo más profundo dentro de ella, empezó a empujar duro y rápido en su interior. - Ah mierda...Troy! - Gia gimió en el empuje causándole a profundizar dentro de ella golpeando su punto g una y otra vez. Ambos se perdieron en el otro plantar besos en los labios y cuando necesitaban aire plantaron besos del mutuamente cuello, los hombros, en cualquier lugar al alcance de sus labios.

¡OH Dios! - Troy gritado empujándola áspero más profundo en la cama. Troy redoblo sus esfuerzos y la cojeo con más fuerte, sus pechos bailaron y rebotó deliciosamente con cada empuje.

Más, más... - Gia le pedía. Troy gimió y tomó ambos de sus pechos y atrapado su pezón en la boca mientras seguía tirando.

¡Mierda!. ¡Estoy cerca!

Yo también - dijo Gia, bañada en sudor. Gritando su nombre en nada más que puro placer. El placer era tan intenso que Gia había cerrado los ojos arañando la espalda de Troy. Cuando ya había terminado entonces sentó a su lado.

Wow, eso fue divertido. - Gia dijo sonriendo.

Sí - dijo cerrando los ojos. Ella se acerco a el y le beso los labios

Troy, te amo - le dijo besándolo en los labios. Pero la respuesta que le dio Troy no le gusto

Yo también te amo Emma, buenas noches - Troy creía que estaba con su mejor amiga. Ella no podía negarlo era la verdad, pero por lo menos tenía esta noche para tenerlo con ella en su cama. Se levanto de la cama, bajo las escaleras hasta llegar al primer nivel. fue al sótano. Se acerco a una caja de cartón, donde se encontraba los fusibles buenos. Lo instalo donde corresponde haciendo que la luz vuelva a la casa.

Subió al primer nivel. Apago las luces y tomo el pequeño sobre de narcótico, que había puesto en la cerveza de Troy. Decidió guardar las que le quedaban en su velador y tomo las latas de cerveza llevándolas con ella a la habitación. Al llegar allí se encontraba aun dormido troy en cama de sabanas amarillas. Guardo los narcóticos como se había prometido. Le dio de beber a su líder lo poco de cerveza que quedaba, luego boto las latas al suelo. Apago la luz de la habitación, que se había encendido luego de colocar el fusible bueno y después de haberlo tocado cuando Troy la empujo hacia la pared.

Cerró la puerta, volvió a la cama. Gia se había acurrucado al lado de Troy, pero antes cubriendo sus cuerpos con sus cobijas. Troy automáticamente tenía cubierto su brazo alrededor de ella. Y que ambos cayeron en un profundo sueño.

¿Fin?

Pronto. Capitulo 2: Consecuencias


	2. La Boda

El placer era tan intenso que Gia había cerrado los ojos arañando la espalda de Troy. Cuando ya había terminado entonces sentó a su lado.

Wow, eso fue divertido. - Gia dijo sonriendo.

Sí - dijo cerrando los ojos. Ella se acerco a el y le beso los labios

Troy, te amo - le dijo besándolo en los labios. Pero la respuesta que le dio Troy no le gusto

Yo también te amo Emma, buenas noches - Troy creía que estaba con su mejor amiga. Ella no podía negarlo era la verdad, pero por lo menos tenía esta noche para tenerlo con ella en su cama. Se levanto de la cama, bajo las escaleras hasta llegar al primer nivel. Fue al sótano. Se acerco a una caja de cartón, donde se encontraba los fusibles buenos. Lo instalo donde corresponde haciendo que la luz vuelva a la casa.

Subió al primer nivel. Apago las luces y tomo el pequeño sobre de narcótico, que había puesto en la cerveza de Troy. Decidió guardar las que le quedaban en su velador y tomo las latas de cerveza llevándolas con ella a la habitación. Al llegar allí se encontraba aun dormido troy en cama de sabanas amarillas. Guardo los narcóticos como se había prometido. Le dio de beber a su líder lo poco de cerveza que quedaba, luego boto las latas al suelo. Apago la luz de la habitación, que se había encendido luego de colocar el fusible bueno y después de haberlo tocado cuando Troy la empujo hacia la pared.

Cerró la puerta, volvió a la cama. Gia se había acurrucado al lado de Troy, pero antes cubriendo sus cuerpos con sus cobijas. Troy automáticamente tenía cubierto su brazo alrededor de ella. Y que ambos cayeron en un profundo sueño.

**Power Rangers. Súper Megaforce**

**Matrimonio a la fuerza**

Andrew Gray es Troy Burrows/Red Ranger Super Megaforce

Christina Masterson es Emma Goodall/Pink Ranger Super Megaforce

Ciara Hanna es Gia Moran/Yellow Ranger Super Megaforce

Azim Rizk es Jake Holling/Black Ranger Super Megaforce

John Mark Loudermilk es Noah Carver/Blue Ranger Super Megaforce

Y con las actuaciones especiales de:

Amy Johnson y Austin St. John son Kimberly Hart-Scott y Jason Scott

**Creador el programa por: Haim Saban**

**Historia creada por: Kal-K 2.0**

6:00 AM. Varias horas después…Estaba amaneciendo en la ciudad. Casa Moran, en la habitación de Gia. Troy sigue dormido en la cama, al mismo tiempo entra Gia con una bandeja de comida con café y jugo. Para Troy y ella, en ese momento sintió un taxi detenerse afuera de la casa. Observo por la ventana que eran su padres que bajaban de aquel vehiculo. Ella sonrió, era momento de continuar con el plan. Dejo la bandeja en el piso, se quito su pequeña bata amarilla y la guardo en su closet. Gia quedando completamente desnuda, se metió a la cama, acercándose a Troy se acerco poco a poco. Acariciándolo hasta seducirlo con sus toques, el se empezó a mover quedando enzima de ella. Gia se movió hacia delante unos centímetros, donde Troy quedo frente a frente con sus pechos en donde los óleo medio dormido y se recostó sobre ellos. Usándolos de almohadones

Mientras en el primer nivel de la casa, los padres de Gia. Entraban a su hogar, todo se veía ordenado tal como lo dejaron días antes de marcharse a su viaje. Se miraron y decidieron ir a descansar a su habitación después de un largo viaje. Al subir las escaleras encontraron ropa de un hombre por el suelo junto al vestido que Gia y su madre habían comprado para la fiesta de ayer, junto a su ropa interior. Entraron a la habitación de su hija para encontrarla acostada en su cama, junto a su amigo Troy que usaba los pechos de su hija como almohadas. El padre de Gia tira la puerta con fuerza, cerrándose detrás de el. Provocando que Gia deje de simular que esta dormida, y Troy despertando realmente de una borrachera, con dolor de cabeza y aun con sueño por la droga que le dio Gia. La imagen se empezó alejar, mostrando la casa desde afuera. Se empezaron a escuchar los gritos, de una discusión orquestada por Gia

Varios días después en la casa de Troy. El living de su hogar se encontraba cambiado como para una boda. Mejor dicho, para la boda de Gia y Troy. Los padres de Gia, habían obligado a Burrows a casarse con su hija por dormir con ella, que aun era menor de edad. Troy había cumplido dieciocho hace tres semanas y Gia todavía hasta un mes más cambiara de edad de diecisiete a dieciocho. Glenn y Delia Moran lo habían amenazado con meterlo en prisión si no hacia lo que le pedían. Además, Gia había agregado que no recordaba nada de lo que había pasado esa noche. Por lo cual los Moran, tenían en mente que Troy podría haber violado a su hija. Así que más seguros que antes, para que la gente no hablara. Querían el matrimonio más que nunca

Los Moran se encontraban con la juez de paz, esperaban a Troy y sus padres bajar de la habitación del chico. Troy se había terminado de arreglar, sus padres lo observaban. Su padre se le acerco y le arreglo la corbata. Jason por este día, había dejado Angel Grove junto a sus deberes como maestro de su academia y su otro trabajo como uno de los fundadores de SPD

Hijo. ¿Seguro de esto? – Jason le pregunto a su hijo. Troy movió su cabeza diciendo que si. Su madre Emily se le acerco y lo abrazo

Kimberly su madrastra, vieja amiga de su padre y actual esposa hablo – Nos hubiera gustado ayudarte. Troy

Pienso igual que Kimberly – le dice su madre a el

Cualquier cosa que necesites, nos avisas. Entendido – pregunto Jason

Si. Gracias por acompañarme este día – les dice a sus padres y madrastra

Pero me hubiese gusto, que Dell estuviera aquí – le dice Emily a su hijo. Dell es su padrastro

Minutos después bajaron las escaleras. Se acomodaron en sus lugares y empezaron el matrimonio. El único invitado era Noah, los otros ranger Súper Megaforce no quisieron ir.

Gia Moran, aceptas a Troy Scott. Para amarlo ir respetarlo, en la salud y en la enfermedad, en la riqueza como en la pobreza…hasta que la muerte los separe

Si, acepto – respondió Gia a la brevedad, mientras colocaba en anillo en el dedo de Troy. Afuera de la casa se encontraban Emma, Jake y Orion. Al escuchar acepto, Jake se fue corriendo

Troy Scott, aceptas a Gia Moran. Para amarla ir respetarla, en la salud y en la enfermedad, en la riqueza como en la pobreza…hasta que la muerte los separe

Yo…- Troy trataba de responde, mientras que Emma escuchaba desde afuera. Al mismo tiempo Gia le toma la mano a Troy, este la mira y responde – acepto

La juez de paz vuelve hablar – puedes besar a la novia – La juez le dice a Troy, el titubea, al darse cuenta de esto. Gia se acerca a el y lo besa apasionadamente – por poder que me han concedido, yo los declaro marido y mujer. Permítanme presentarles a señor y la señora Troy Scott, en ese momento no hubo beso, ni aplauso. Solo un final de un procedimiento legal. Afuera de la casa, Orion esta abrazando a Emma, y llevándola lejos de allí

En la luna, en el viejo castillo de Lord Zedd, Alguien en las sombras va hacia las catacumbas. Allí se encuentra una chica rubia, no puede ser Gia. Pero quien se acaba de casar con Troy

Niña, finalmente tu grupo de rangers se a destruido – Dice la criatura que es Thrax el hijo de Lord Zedd y Rita Repulsa, quien sobrevivió a la destrucción a manos de los Operación Sobrecarga – Gracias a ti o mejor dicho a tu clon malvado – Thrax empezó a reír, mientras Gia lloraba esperando que pronto la liberaran

Varias horas después…Vemos a la afueras de la ciudad un auto de color amarillo, el cual es conducido por la clon y acompañado por Troy que va deprimido afirmando su cabeza a la ventana de la puerta. Ambos van a su luna de miel, en la costa. A una casa de la familia de Gia, pero solo por el fin de semana, por que el lunes tienen que estar en clases.


	3. Revelaciones

Varios meses después. En la SkyShip. Habitación de Orion

Emma sonrió cuando se despertó, a su lado se encontraba Orion el Silver Ranger. Había sido una fantástica noche de pasión y sexo, al igual que las últimas noches. Ella podría acostumbrarse a esto. Ella puso sus brazos alrededor de el mientras se despierta.

Buenos días, Orion. - Emma le dio un beso en los labios y se subió encima de él, todavía desnuda de la noche anterior, sus pechos a la vista de él.

**Power Rangers. Súper Megaforce**

** Matrimonio a la fuerza**

Andrew Gray es Troy Burrows/Red Ranger Super Megaforce

Christina Masterson es Emma Goodall/Pink Ranger Super Megaforce

Ciara Hanna es Gia Moran/Yellow Ranger Super Megaforce

Azim Rizk es Jake Holling/Black Ranger Super Megaforce

John Mark Loudermilk es Noah Carver/Blue Ranger Super Megaforce

Cameron Jebo es Orion/Silver Ranger Super Megaforce

Joshua McKenzie es Jordan/Black Ranger Super Megaforce

Kelsey Chow es Beauty

Glen Levy es Thrax

Y con las actuaciones especiales de:

Amy Johnson y Austin St. John son Kimberly Hart-Scott y Jason Scott

**Creador del programa: Haim Saban**

**Historia creada por: Kal-K 2.0**

Casa Moran. Troy entra en su alcoba, la cual comparte con su esposa la clon Gia. Se da cuenta que ella lo espera. Él sabía que ella estaría allí. Ella había sido su compañera, así como su segundo al mando y amiga. Pero ahora todo había cambiado, actualmente es su esposa. Se sienta en la cama y deja escapar un suspiro de cansancio. Había sido un largo día. La clon Gia rápidamente, masajea sus hombros.

¿Donde estabas?...Te esperaba, mis padres salieron de casa. Había hecho la cena – Ella se da cuenta que le pasa algo y le pregunta - ¿Qué sucede? - con cierta preocupación en su pregunta. La clon tiene un poco de afecto por él. Aunque sabe que esta es una misión para separar a los ranger. Además no puede negar, después de todo él guapo y muy hábil en la cama. Ella tiene la esperanza de que algún día se enamore de ella y así quedarse con el para siempre

Troy se toma un momento para saborear sus manos. Y es muy hábil con las manos y no puede negar que es hermosa, pero no puede olvidar a Emma. Detiene su masaje por un momento y mira por encima del hombro muscular

Tengamos un hijo – Le digo a Troy, el se me queda viendo. Como si tuviera algo en la cara

No puede creer lo que me esta pidiendo, pero es verdad lo que estado pensando entonces. Ella únicamente me quiere llevar a la cama – No creo que sea el momento

Porque no - le pregunta Gia, un poco enojada

Somos muy chicos - le contesta, mirando para otro lado

Estamos casados y soy tu esposa, Troy Burrows…Scott - Gia le recuerda a un desanimado Troy

Lo se, se que eres mi esposa - Troy desesperándose le contesta a Gia

Gia se detiene un momento y lo mira a los ojos - Pero, amas a Emma

…si - contesta finalmente Troy

Ella trata de respirar con calma y le dice - yo siempre te amado a ti…desde el primer momento en que entraste en la sala de clases

Me amas - Troy le pregunta, al no creer lo que le a confesado

Claro que si y tu a mi? - le responde Gia

Yo…creo que es momento de tener a un bebe – acaricie su cabello y la bese, llevándola a la cama. Era la única idea que se me ocurrió para no seguir esta conversación

Los ojos de Troy se abren a golpe. Él traga saliva y descubre que su cuerpo es resbaladizo por el sudor. Él nunca ha tenido un sueño tan intenso antes, desde los sueños de la batalla legendaria. Vuelve la cabeza para ver a Gia dormida a su lado. Dios. Esto es una locura. Él sólo soñaba con su amada Emma, cuando él y Gia había estado haciendo el amor justo antes de quedarse dormido. Gia es una buena mujer, pero no puede ocupar el lugar de Emma en su corazón, recordaba su luna de miel lo habían pasado muy bien, como una pareja. Hasta habían intimado, pero al volver a la casa de Gia. Todo volvió a la normalidad

Gia empezaba a despertar y se acurrucaba en mi pecho – Vez que puedes

Si – respondí, mirando hacia otro lado. Ella se acerco más y me beso la mejilla hasta llegar a los labios y con su mano acaricio mi entre pierna

Desde hace unos meses

Dos cuerpos se enfrentan apasionadamente. Dos bocas buscaban ansiosamente, y terminaron chocando entre sí. Uno busca desestabilizar al otro. El otro tratando de seguir al otro.

Una mano temblorosa agarró el pelo claro de Orion, haciendo que se libere un primer gemido de protesta, seguido de otro placer. Sus manos acariciaban sus delicadas caderas pálidas de su amada.

Emma suspiro. Había elegido a Orion para pasar sus penas y no quería dudarlo. Ella también eligió el a un buen amante. No tan bueno como Troy, pero no estaba mal. El es más brutal que Troy. El Red Ranger era más tierno, pero igual con Orion a su forma podría olvidar a Troy con su feroz resistencia. Su mente luchó incansablemente contra sus propios deseos!

Déjate llevar, bonita. Conmigo nada te faltará. Tu estarás satisfecho – me susurró Orion al oído mientras sus manos recorrían mi piel húmeda

Su voz tenía el efecto deseado, que podía hechizar a cualquier mujer que estaba en su camino. Me había relajado, aunque mi mente continuó en batalla. Pensando en Troy & Gia. Sin embargo, fue su sensación la que derrotó a mi mente y corazón.

La explosión no se hizo esperar. Se perdió entre el placer y la desesperación de no poder hacer nada, ella tenía un inmenso poder en mí desde que la había conocido. Sobre todo desde que ahora esta vulnerable por su ruptura y engaño de nuestro líder.

Pero desde ahora en primer lugar, su única prioridad será Emma.

En el palacio lunar de Thrax. Este se encuentra hablando telepáticamente con alguien

Como va todo – pregunta el hijo de Rita Repulsa. Se escucha una voz conocida

En perfecto orden, como lo pidió amo – responde el hombre telepáticamente, vuelve hablar – Digamos que la tengo en mis brazos, literalmente

En ese momento, cambia la imagen del palacio a la Skyship. Habitación de Orion, este se encuentra en su cama, en sus brazos se encuentra Emma dormida. Orion sonríe a la cámara

Se escuchan las palabras de Thrax – Muy bien, mi malvado silver ranger – se ve una chica, que se acerca a Thrax. Quien le toca el hombro, ella esta cercana a sus veinte años.

Estoy en casa padre – dice la chica, dándole un beso en la mejilla a Thrax. Este sonríe

Bienvenida hija – la imagen se oscurece

Continuara


	4. Regresos

**Años antes.** Después de la batalla con operación sobrecarga y los anteriores rangers. Thrax sobrevivió y viajo a la luna, donde llego al palacio abandonado de sus padres. Revisando cada sitio, para encontrar alguna arma abandonada y olvidada allí. Cuando por arte de magia un viajo libro se le acerco flotando

Se escucho una voz. De la cual, no pensaba volver a escuchar…

Hola muchacho, te estaba esperando – en ese instante, alrededor del libro. Aparecieron unas manos junto al cuerpo de un villano antiguo de los rangers – No vas a saludar, a tu tío Rito Revolto. Sobrino

Mostrando la cara del hermano menor de Rita Repulsa – Tu, pero que haces aquí

Rito se empezó a mover por el palacio – En estos años, ha cambiado poco nuestro hogar

Huesos, te vuelvo a preguntar que haces aquí

Veremos…todo comenzó en el año 1998. Días antes de la destrucción de la alianza del mal, tuve un presentimiento de que se venia nuestra destrucción. Hable con tus padres, ellos creían que estaba loco. Así que agarre mis cosas y me escondí en las estrellas mas alejadas posibles. Cuando el poder de Zordon, los destruyo a todos o convirtió en buenas personas – en eso Thrax lo interrumpe

Pero, hay algo que no entiende. – Thrax le informa

Que seria – pregunta Rito, haciéndose el desentendido

Como me recuerdas – responde. Solo vemos la cara de Rito y una gran sonrisa de parte de el

**Power Rangers. Súper Megaforce**

**Matrimonio a la fuerza**

**Andrew Gray es Troy Burrows/Red Ranger Super Megaforce**

**Christina Masterson es Emma Goodall/Pink Ranger Super Megaforce**

**Ciara Hanna es Gia Moran/Yellow Ranger Super Megaforce**

**Azim Rizk es Jake Holling/Black Ranger Super Megaforce**

**John Mark Loudermilk es Noah Carver/Blue Ranger Super Megaforce**

**Cameron Jebo es Orion/Silver Ranger Super Megaforce**

**Joshua McKenzie es Jordan/Black Ranger Super Megaforce**

**Kelsey Chow es Beauty - Glen Levy es Thrax**

**Con las actuaciones especiales de:**

**Amy Johnson y Austin St. John son Kimberly Hart-Scott y Jason Scott**

**Y **

**Richard Steven Horvitz es Alpha 5**

**Creador del programa:**

**Haim Saban**

**Historia creada por: **

**Kal-K 2.0**

En el palacio. Rito le da su explicación

Veo sobrino, que los milenios te han hecho mal. A los súbditos de tus padres, hasta a ellos les borraste la memoria. Pero a mi no. – le responde fanfarroneando

Porque – pregunta tratando de recordar

Porque ese día, yo no me encontraba en palacio. Cuando llegue habías terminado de lanzar el hechizo. Te disponías a partir del hogar – se detuve, pero agrego algo más – Te seguí la corriente con tus padres y no les recordé que tenían un hijo

Sabes porque lo hice – le pregunto

Suspiro y contesto - Si, te aburriste de "Ed" y de mi hermanita

Estas en lo cierto, quería mandar yo. Así que les borre de su memoria, mi existencia y empecé a trabajar por mi cuenta – Thrax había respondido con mucha alegría, pero todo cambio cuando Rito lo interrumpió

Cuanto tardo, el caballero centinela en atraparte – pregunto, tratando de molestar a su sobrino. Cosa que logro

Después de cincuenta años – respondió finalmente

Tiempo después, mi hermana fue encerrada por Zordon y sus aliados. Tu padre, sigue conquistando nuevos mundos y desapareció a través del universo – empezó a recordar Rito, historia antes de MMPR

**Actualidad. E**n el palacio, Thrax estaba terminando de hablar con su hija, cuando aparece Rito

Es bueno ver a la familia reunida – Su sobrino lo observa y le dice

Ya te habías tardado – Rito lo abraza

Me has extrañado sobrino y esta pequeña. Es Beauty cierto. Que bueno, hermosa como la madre, lastima que murió. Porque tu padre, niña saco lo peor de tu abuelo y de tu abuela – la chica rió con el comentario de Rito

Así que el famoso tío abuelo, Rito Revolto – contesto la nieta de Rita

Niña olvida eso de abuelo, ahora es tiempo de ver un regalo que les e traído – Con los años había aprendido algo de magia de su padre el Maestro Vile, levanto las manos y hizo aparecer al lado de el una nube oscuro que empezó a dar forma a imágenes de ciertos guerreros que les regalo a Zedd y Rita

Que son – pregunta Beauty

Lo mismo que les regale, a tu abuelos para su boda, guerreros tengas – respondió Rito

Donde esta – pregunto Thrax

Están próximo a salir de sus cascaron, los rangers Super Megaforce. No sabrán que los ataco, como creen que el universo esta en paz desde que ellos con los anteriores ranger vencieron a la armada – Rito termino de hablar y empezó a reír

Has cambiado. Tío – le dice Thrax con una sonrisa Maligna

No sabes cuanto, sobrino querido. Como diría Jason, es hora de volver a la acción – reía como un loco Rito

Mientras tanto. Los rangers Super Megaforce se encuentran en la universidad y cada vez más separandos, desde los acontecimientos de Troy y el clon de Gia

En el espacio, vemos una pequeña nave espacial conducida por un humano. Vistiendo el uniforme de los Megaforce rangers pero en Green y su rumbo es la tierra. Pero el no va solo, va junto a un joven Aquitenses

En Angel Grove, en una reconstruida cámara de poder. Alpha 5, se encuentra monitoreando al Green Ranger y al Aquitenses rumbo a la tierra. las compuertas se abren y entra Jason

Como va todo - pregunta Jason

Va todo bien, pero crees que allá sido una buena idea traerlo. Aun se estaba recuperando en Aquitar, después de la batalla contras la armada. Jason - le dice el viejo robot

Lo siento, Alpha. Pero lo necesito aquí, mi hijo necesita a su mejor amigo aquí en estos momentos. Porque loas cosas ya no se van a poner mejor. Tengo un mal presentimiento - el actual Comandante Scott y Red Ranger Original le informa al viejo Alpha 5

Lo único que Alpha podía hacer ahora, era pronunciar su antigua frase - Ayeyaiyai

**Continuara**


	5. Green Ranger

En el espacio, vemos una pequeña nave espacial conducida por un humano. Vistiendo el uniforme de los Megaforce rangers pero en Green y su rumbo es la tierra. Pero el no va solo, va junto a un joven Aquitenses.

En Angel Grove, en una reconstruida cámara de poder. Alpha 5, se encuentra monitoreando al Green Ranger y al Aquitenses rumbo a la tierra. Las compuertas se abren y entra Jason

Como va todo - pregunta Jason

Va todo bien, pero crees que allá sido una buena idea traerlo. Aun se estaba recuperando en Aquitar, después de la batalla contra la armada. Jason - le dice el viejo robot

Lo siento, Alpha. Pero lo necesito aquí, mi hijo necesita a su mejor amigo aquí en estos momentos. Porque loas cosas ya no se van a poner mejor. Tengo un mal presentimiento - el actual Comandante Scott y Red Ranger Original le informa al viejo Alpha 5

Lo único que Alpha podía hacer ahora, era pronunciar su antigua frase – Ayeyaiyai

Meses antes de la gran batalla. En Harwood County, es de noche un joven va rumba a su casa, cuando alguien le toca el hombre este se gira. El joven es quien se hizo pasar por el Red Ranger Megaforce en los primeros capítulos de la serie. Jordan

Quien toca a Jordan es Troy vestido en su primer uniforme ranger como Red Megaforce Ranger – Hola, me recuerdas

Red Ranger, eres tú. En verdad – pregunta el joven, sin poder creer que su héroe estuviera hablando con el

Si, los rangers y yo necesitamos tu ayuda – Troy le informa a Jordan

Que sucede – pregunta este

Quieres ser en realidad un ranger? Le pregunta Troy, muy serio

**Power Rangers. Súper Megaforce**

**Matrimonio a la fuerza**

Andrew Gray es Troy Burrows/Red Ranger Super Megaforce

Christina Masterson es Emma Goodall/Pink Ranger Super Megaforce

.

Ciara Hanna es Gia Moran/Yellow Ranger Super Megaforce

Azim Rizk es Jake Holling/Black Ranger Super Megaforce

John Mark Loudermilk es Noah Carver/Blue Ranger Super Megaforce

Cameron Jebo es Orion/Silver Ranger Super Megaforce

Joshua McKenzie es Jordan/Black Ranger Super Megaforce

Kelsey Chow es Beauty - Glen Levy es Thrax

Con las actuaciones especiales de:

Amy Johnson y Austin St. John son Kimberly Hart-Scott y Jason Scott

**Y**

**Richard Steven Horvitz es Alpha 5**

**Creador del programa: **

**Haim Saban**

**Historia creada por: **

**Kal-K 2.0**

Calles de Harwood Country. Noche

Que sucede – pregunta Jordan

Quieres ser en realidad un ranger? Le pregunta Troy, muy serio

Hablas en serio – aun sin poder creer lo que escucha

Sin, los ranger y yo necesitaremos toda la ayuda del mundo. Eres una persona de buen corazón y muy buenos reflejos. Nos vendría bien, tu ayuda. Ahora que se acerca el final, para luchar contra la armada

Pero tiene al Silver Ranger y al Robo Knight, no necesitan mi ayuda – dice un poco triste

Toda la ayuda es necesaria, amigo – En ese momento, troy pronuncia unas palabras que se escuchan en los antiguos rangers – Poder fuera – revelando su forma civil

Troy…siempre fuiste – exclama Jordan, al ver a su amigo de unos meses. Delante de el

Si y necesitamos, que se has el nuevo Green Ranger - Mostrándole su nuevo Morpher – créeme, confiamos en ti. Aceptas – Jordan asiente y toma su morpher, se les queda viendo – Para transformarte solo debes decir _Crab Bites Megaforce Green!_ – En ese momento Troy recibe una llamada de Gosei – Adelante, que sucede

Hay problemas, en el puerto marino – le informa Gosei

Ahora vamos – Troy observa a Jordan – Listo – Jordan sonríe – Es tiempo de morfosis, Fury of the Dragon! Megaforce Red! – Troy se termina de transformar y es el turno de Jordan

Crab Bites Megaforce Green! – Termina su transformación y dice – Esto es increíble, Troy estoy listo. Los dos amigos corren al puerto

Dos meses después. Minutos después de la batalla final. Los seis rangers ven a su compañero Green caído en batalla, inconciente en el suelo

Que vamos hacer, Troy – pregunta Emma. Antes que el líder pueda contestar, aparece detrás de ellos un pequeño robot

Hola. Power Rangers – le dice el antiguo robot

Quien eres – pregunta Jake

Orion se le queda viendo – eres un Alpha, no estas un poco lejos de Edenoi. Antes que pueda responder, es interrumpido por Noah

Eres Alpha 5, al ver tu diseño eres… - Noah es interrumpido por Gia y termina de decir lo que esta diciendo

Alpha 5. El asistente de Zordon, del original equipo de Power Ranger de Angel Grove. Cierto – termina de decir ella

Ayeyaiyai, veo que me conocen. Pero no hay mucho tiempo, hay que salvar a su amigo – les informa – Alpha se comunica Tensou – Me escuchas tensou, es tiempo de que me ayudes. Se que en su base de operaciones no tiene mucha energía, por lo cual voy a volver a la cámara de poder en Angel Grove y desde allí. Les ayudare a enviar a su amigo Jordan a Aquitar

Pronuncia Orion - Aquitar

Porque – pregunta Troy

¿Allí tiene más tecnología, que le puedan ayudar? – pregunto Emma

Si. Además el original blue ranger se encuentra allí y lo podrá ayudar – les respondió Alpha

Que bueno – exclamo Gia. En eso Alpha empezó hablar

Se que me estas escuchando Gosei, han hecho un buen trabajo tus ranger. Pero aun esto no termina, así que ayúdanos con tu energía – Se escucho la voz del mentor de los ranger Super Megaforce

Como usted diga. Alpha 5 – El viejo robot se teletransporto y a los pocos segundos enviaron a Jordan a Aquitar para salvar su vida

Espero que se salve, mi amigo – dice Troy, lo único que puede hacer Emma es abrazar a su novio

Angel Grove. Cámara de poder, Alpha se encuentra junto a Jason y Kimberly viendo el globo visor

Espero que el amigo se tu hijo se salve – le dice Kimberly a su esposo. Los se encuentran muy cerca

Se salvara. Estoy seguro de ello – le dice Jason a Kim

Ayeyaiyai…estas emociones humanas, aun no me acostumbro después de tantos años – les dice Alpha, ambos ex-rangers sonrieron

Actualidad. La nave espacial estaba aterrizando en la afueras de la cámara de poder de Angel Grove, vemos que la nave se empezó a hundir en la tierra. Debido a una puerta trampa, por la cual es llevada la nave al área subterránea de la cámara de poder. En donde eran esperados por Jason y Alpha

Los dos tripulando salieron de la nave y se acercaron al ranger veterano. Mientras se acercaban se escucho una frase conocida

Poder fuera – revelando su forma civil, como Jordan que se había recuperado

Que bueno que este bien, chico y hola Will – exclama Jason, abrazando al hijo de Billy. Su viejo amigo y compañero de batalla – Es tiempo de que hablemos

Continuara


	6. Mostrando las cartas

_Disculpen la tardanza, no he tenido mucho tiempo para escribir. Espero que les guste :)_

* * *

Actualidad. La nave espacial estaba aterrizando en la afueras de la cámara de poder de Angel Grove, vemos que la nave se empezó a hundir en la tierra. Debido a una puerta trampa, por la cual es llevada la nave al área subterránea de la cámara de poder. En donde eran esperados por Jason y Alpha

Los dos tripulando salieron de la nave y se acercaron al ranger veterano. Mientras se acercaban se escucho una frase conocida

Poder fuera – revelando su forma civil, como Jordan que se había recuperado

Que bueno que este bien, chico y hola Will – exclama Jason, abrazando al hijo de Billy. Su viejo amigo y compañero de batalla – Es tiempo de que hablemos

**-Ahora-**

Cámara de Poder. Jason les acaba de contar, lo que a pasado en el ultimo tiempo. Will únicamente escucha los hechos, Jordan no lo puede creer

No puede ser, pero si Troy ama a Emma - Jordan le responde a Jason

El Comandante Scott lo observa y le dice - Lo se, pero como les conté por culpa de una borrachera. Se tuvo que casar con Gia, obligados por los padres de su compañera de equipo

Will se acerca un poco más a ellos - Como esta el - se atreve a preguntar

Melancólico en realidad - le responde y se queda pensando

Que saben de su novia - el hijo de Billy, sacando a Jason de sus pensamientos

Esta con Orion - responde sin rodeos

Orion - dice sin poder creer todo Jordan, este no lo creo

Parece que el siempre estuvo interesado en ella y ahora que Emma y Troy no están juntos se la esta jugando por ella - Jason les dijo lo que viene pensando hace unos meses

**Power Rangers. Súper Megaforce**

**Matrimonio a la fuerza**

Andrew Gray es Troy Burrows/Red Ranger Super Megaforce

Christina Masterson es Emma Goodall/Pink Ranger Super Megaforce

.Ciara Hanna es Gia Moran/Yellow Ranger Super Megaforce

Azim Rizk es Jake Holling/Black Ranger Super Megaforce

John Mark Loudermilk es Noah Carver/Blue Ranger Super Megaforce

Cameron Jebo es Orion/Silver Ranger Super Megaforce

Joshua McKenzie es Jordan/Black Ranger Super Megaforce

Glen Levy es Thrax

Jamie Chung es Kelsey Chow es Beauty

Con las actuaciones especiales de:

Amy Johnson y Austin St. John son Kimberly Hart-Scott y Jason Scott

Y

Richard Steven Horvitz es Alpha 5

**Creador del programa: **

**Haim Saban**

**Historia creada por: **

**Kal-K 2.0**

En una habitación oscura vemos a Troy dormido, envuelto en una telaraña de pies a cabeza. Solo se ve su rostro, alguien acaricia un mecho de su cabello que quedo afuera de la telaraña. Esa figura toma forma entre una mujer araña, muy seductiva y con la voz de Gia

Olvida todo, entrégate a mi y a la maldad. Cariño - dice seductoramente esta mujer. El rostro de Troy se ve que esta sudando

Se ve unas luces blanca, la cual después revela la habitación del nuevo matrimonio. Revelando a unos Troy solo en la cama semidesnudo, cubierto hasta la careda por las sabanas amarillas. Se muy alterado y surado

Que me esta pasando, que son estos nuevos sueños. Que empezado a tener - se dice para si mismo. Se gira para ver que su esposa, que no esta en la cama con el. Se abre la puerta del baño, mostrando a Gia saliendo recién de la ducha, completamente desnudo. Ante un Troy atónito con la boca abierto

Buenos días. Amor - me dice con una gran sonrisa en su bello rostro.

Gia - Tartamudea Troy, le gusta parece este cuerpo. Le encantaría entonces mi verdadero cuerpo

Te gusta lo que ves - suspiro al escuchar su pregunta, ella sabe muy bien lo que pienso. Gia es "mala conmigo" conmigo

Troy se sonroja - ...si - Lo tengo en mis manos, a caído en mis redes

Y a mi me gusta ese aspecto desaliñado, tus lindos vellos en tu rostro. Que estas llevando actualmente - siento calor en mi rostro desde hace unos minutos. Ella se acerca moviendo sus caderas y se sienta en la cama, al lado mio, toca mi mano y la cerca a su vientre

Tu estás...- no quiero hacerle la pregunta, porque creo que se la respuesta

Si. Vamos hacer padres - le digo y lo beso apasionadamente. Ambos se quedan abrazados, vemos especialmente el rostro de Troy. Que se encuentra aterrado y con una lagrima cayendo por su ojo.

En las afueras de Harwood en los bosques. Vemos a Emma y Orion que han armado un campamento, pero ellos no se encuentran allí. Los dos se encuentran en el lago, disfrutando los últimos días de calor de la temporada de verano

En el Antiguo palacio de Lord Zedd. Thrax se encuentra hablando con dos personas, revelando a la doble de Gia y Orion

Como van las cosas. - les pregunta el nuevo emperador del mal

Bien, como lo hemos planeado. Aunque el grupo no se encontraba activo, los hemos separado. - La doble cambia de forma, rebelando como es en realidad. Una chica de rasgos japones, cercano a los treinta - Y con mis poderes, estoy envenenando la mente de Troy. Para que se una a nosotros

Muy bien y tu Orion. Como vas - le pregunto al Silver ranger

Bien, he apartado a Emma de sus amigos. Aislándola y convirtiéndola en una chica débil. Cuando este quebrada totalmente se las entregare - En eso se escucha la risa de Rito

Estos chicos, si que trabajan bien - Veo a la cuñada de mi sobrino, quien se hace pasar por la Yellow Ranger - Valy, porque no vas alimentar a nuestra mascota en las catacumbas - Ella sonríe y va.

En los pasillos del palacio. Valy se reencuentra con su sobrina

Tía, estás aquí. Donde has estado, todo este tiempo - le pregunto

Trabajando para tu padre, de esa forma. Dejar que te pueda ver - le respondi a la hija de mi hermana, mi unica sobrina

Te extrañado mucho - le digo mientras que la abrazo. Ella me aparta y me dice

Igual querida y tengo algo que contarte - no se como va a reaccionar

Que sucede - le pregunto a mi tía, la conozco bien. Se que algo le pasa

Respiro y le digo - Vas a tener una prima o un primo - espero su reacción

Estas embarazada? - le digo sin poder creerlo, yo la quiero mucho pero nunca pensé verla con un hijo

Si - conteste finalmente

De quien? - me pregunta mi sobrina. no se que contestarle

Pronto lo sabras - Debe ser alguien importante, por lo cual no quiere decirme

Me la quiero viendo, se que me va a preguntar algo - Alguien de tu misión

Digamos que si y es lo ultimo que diré, permiso. Debo hacer algo - Valy siguió caminando hasta llegar a las escaleras. Bajo por ellas, hasta llegar a las catacumbas. Camino hasta llegar a la celda de Gia

Hola - le digo a la Yellow Ranger

Quien eres tu - me pregunta levantándose del suelo

Disculpa - ella chasquea los dedos y se transforma en mi

Tu...- ella se lanza hacia la reja tratando de golpearme - eres quien se esta haciendo pasar por mi

No...fui Gia Moran, ahora soy Gia Scott - le contesto con una sonrisa triunfal

Que - ella no entiende lo que le digo, por lo cual se lo dijo lo mas simple posible

Estoy usando el apellido biológico de Troy - no puede ser, ella asiéndose pasar por mi se involucro con Troy

No puedo creerlo, es verdad que te casaste con mi amigo - me pregunta con rabia

Si - únicamente le digo

Y Emma, como esta ella - me pregunta mirándome fijamente

Esta muy bien, en los brazos de Orion. No te preocupes por ella, esta feliz y más porque estoy embarazada - Gia no podía creer lo que le decía, hasta que en un momento se desmayo - Podre niña, fue muy fuerte para ella

Varias horas después. Casa Moran, Troy acaba de llegar de la universidad. Cuando llaman a la puerta principal, el va abrir. Al hacerlo se reencuentra con su amigo Jordan

Hola Troy - me dice abrazándome

Amigo, estás despierto - me dice con una voz llena de alegría

Si - me mira a los ojos y me pregunta - es cierto, todo lo que a pasado

Es verdad estoy casado con Gia y vamos hacer padres - me dice Troy, pero esa ultima parte no lo sabía

Que, van hacer padres - me dice sin creerlo, parece que esa parte Jordan no lo sabia

Continuara

* * *

En el próximo capituló de Power Rangers Super Megaforce Matrimonio a la fuerza

Han pasado varios meses, La doble esta dando a luz a su hijo con Troy, Gia esta apunto de morir en la celda. Jake y Noah regresan a la ciudad para conocer al hijo de Troy y Emma sigue perdiendo sus pensamiento en un Orion controlado por Thrax


	7. El nacimiento del hijo de Troy

Casa Moran, Troy acaba de llegar de la universidad. Cuando llaman a la puerta principal, el va abrir. Al hacerlo se reencuentra con su amigo Jordan

Hola Troy - me dice abrazándome

Amigo, estás despierto - me dice con una voz llena de alegría

Si - me mira a los ojos y me pregunta - es cierto, todo lo que a pasado

Es verdad estoy casado con Gia y vamos hacer padres - me dice Troy, pero esa ultima parte no lo sabía

Que, van hacer padres - me dice sin creerlo, parece que esa parte Jordan no lo sabia

Minutos después. ambos se encontraban sentados en el sofá conversando

Y eso a pasado - le digo a Jordan

Miro a Troy - seguro, que ella no te drogo

Lo único que se que ella me ama, Emma nunca me amo. Lo primero que hizo fue saltar en la cama de Orion, mientras que Gia y yo bebimos de más y paso lo que paso - La voz de Troy siento que tiene odio, algo malo a estado pasando aquí.. Creo que fue una buena idea que el comandante Scott me trajera de vuelta

**Power Rangers. Súper Megaforce**

**Matrimonio a la fuerza**

Andrew Gray es Troy Burrows/Red Ranger Super Megaforce

Christina Masterson es Emma Goodall/Pink Ranger Super Megaforce

.Ciara Hanna es Gia Moran/Yellow Ranger Super Megaforce

Azim Rizk es Jake Holling/Black Ranger Super Megaforce

John Mark Loudermilk es Noah Carver/Blue Ranger Super Megaforce

Cameron Jebo es Orion/Silver Ranger Super Megaforce

Joshua McKenzie es Jordan/Black Ranger Super Megaforce

Glen Levy es Thrax

Jamie Chung es Kelsey Chow es Beauty

Con las actuaciones especiales de:

Amy Johnson y Austin St. John son Kimberly Hart-Scott y Jason Scott

Y

Richard Steven Horvitz es Alpha 5

**Creador del programa: **

**Haim Saban**

**Historia creada por: **

**Kal-K 2.0**

Varios meses después. En un hospital de la ciudad. Vemos a la doble en trabajo de parto, Troy se encuentra al lado de ella tomando su mano. En la sala de espera se encuentran los padres de Gia, Jason y Kimberly, la madre y el padrastro de Troy junto a Jordan y Will en su disfraz humano. Por el pasillo se acercan a Jake y Noah

La habitación del hospital era pequeña y un fuerte olor estéril flotaba en el aire. Troy tenia la sensación de que las paredes iban a derrumbarse sobre ellos dos. La doble sopló y resopló a través de otra contracción. Su pelo estaba enmarañado de sudor y su cuerpo tenia cables y agujas. Troy se encontraba a su lado izquierdo. Revisó cuidadosamente las técnicas de respiración que aprendió de un vídeo, recordando a la chica que esto terminaría pronto.

El Dr. de la doble, era un hombre alto, delgado. Entró en el pequeña habitación con un par de guantes de látex. Le ofreció a los dos una sonrisa y se sentó en el taburete entre las piernas de la doble.

Ah - Murmuró de nuevo de pie - Por lo que veo, estamos listos. Troy vio a la doble que pensaba que era Gia y le apretó la mano mientras otra contracción atravesó su abdomen. El Dr. tomando asiento al pie de la cama de la doble.

Troy se preparó, tomo nuevamente la mano de la doble con firmeza. Ella simplemente asintió con la cabeza y se mordió el labio, que se había vaciado de todo el color. Troy coloco su brazo de apoyo detrás de los hombros de la doble para sostener en sus brazos, según las instrucciones de la enfermera.

¡Ahhh! - grita la chica. Su frente se detuvo junto a la concentración y su rostro volvió una sombra brillante de color rojo.

Está bien, tomar un respiro. - dijo el Dr. con la voz todavía tranquila y monótona.

Valy como en realidad se llama la chica se relajó un poco, su rostro volvió a su color normal, una vez más. Ella tomó un pequeño descanso antes que el Dr. le ordenó a empujar de nuevo. - Te amo! - Ella susurro - Te amo tanto, Troy!

Troy iba a responder, cuando fue interrumpida por el apretón fuerte de Valy que le dio en la mano. - Ah ... ah ... bueno, yo también - se rindió finalmente, nunca pensé que se lo iba a decir. Ambos se vieron

- Una vez más, puedo ver su cabeza - dijo el médico.

Valy se inclinó de nuevo hacia delante, tomando una respiración profunda. Los gritos siguieron, ella gritó y le dijo a Troy. - Te amo! - Ella decía una y otra vez a un Troy muy acalorado.

Entonces el bebé estaba fuera. Sus pequeños gritos resonaban en las paredes de la habitación. Troy se sintió aliviado y enfermo al mismo tiempo. Esto realmente estaba pasando...

El doctor dijo algo que ya sabían, por las exámenes al bebe en estos meses - ¡Es un niño!.

Valy jadeaba lentamente, antes de hacer aparecer sonrisa en su cara. - Fenris - murmuró. Era el nombre que ella quería, Troy no le gustaba ese nombre. Pero ella la había convencido, de darle ese nombre a su hijo. - Fenris Valdor Scott Moran. -

Troy asintió caminando hasta el pie de la cama de Valy para cortar la cuerda. Al ver a su hijo llorando, sus rodillas se debilitaron. Era todo lo que podía hacer para no llorar. Deslizó las pequeñas tijeras de plata sobre el cordón umbilical y liberó a su hijo desde el vientre de su madre.

Es... perfecto - susurró Troy, abriendo mucho los ojos con asombro. Troy se maravillo por el hermoso niño que habían hecho. Aunque Troy estaba agradecido de que Gia le había dado a Fenris, él todavía no podía evitar desear muy adentro en su corazón que fuese Emma, en la cama del hospital, acunando a su hijo con las mejillas encendidas y con una sonrisa brillante.

Troy se acerco a Valy y le beso los labios, mientras que sus amigos. Esperaban aun afuera conocer al nuevo integrante a la familia

Mientras en el bosque. Orion dormia, Emma toma su ropa y su bicicleta yendo a la ciudad a ver a Troy

Continuara

* * *

En el próximo capituló de Power Rangers Super Megaforce Matrimonio a la fuerza

Capitulo: Emma regresa


	8. Emma Regresa

Hoy se produce el encuentro de dos amantes, Troy y Emma. Que pasara, lo lean y sabrán.

* * *

Al ver a su hijo llorando, sus rodillas se debilitaron. Era todo lo que podía hacer para no llorar. Deslizó las pequeñas tijeras de plata sobre el cordón umbilical y liberó a su hijo desde el vientre de su madre.

Es... perfecto - susurró Troy, abriendo mucho los ojos con asombro. Troy se maravillo por el hermoso niño que habían hecho. Aunque Troy estaba agradecido de que Gia le había dado a Fenris, él todavía no podía evitar desear muy adentro en su corazón que fuese Emma, en la cama del hospital, acunando a su hijo con las mejillas encendidas y con una sonrisa brillante.

Troy se acerco a Valy y le beso los labios, mientras que sus amigos. Esperaban aun afuera conocer al nuevo integrante a la familia

Mientras en el bosque. Orion dormía, Emma toma su ropa y su bicicleta yendo a la ciudad a ver a Troy

Bueno de aquello han pasado dos semanas. Emma cuando estaba llegando a la carretera se arrepintió y regreso donde Orion. Pero hoy se dio los ánimos, tomo sin bicicleta sin pensarlo y fue a la ciudad. Para verlo

Una hora después.

A una cuatro de la casa Moran, ella se detuvo y recordó que había pasado un año que no recorría estas calles. A unos pocos centímetros, vio a Troy besar a Gia en los labios. Ella se despidió de Fenris y subió al auto con sus padres. Dejando a los dos Scott observar como partían. Al ver que el vehículo se había alejado lo suficiente se acerco a la casa, cautelosamente se acerco a Troy y toco su espalda. El se detuvo, quedando helando al sentir esas manos que extrañaba y escucho su dulce voz, que pronunciaba su nombre

Hola Troy - dijo ella, temblando por dentro y por fuera

**Power Rangers. Súper Megaforce**

**Matrimonio a la fuerza**

Andrew Gray es Troy Burrows/Red Ranger Super Megaforce

Christina Masterson es Emma Goodall/Pink Ranger Super Megaforce

.Ciara Hanna es Gia Moran/Yellow Ranger Super Megaforce

Azim Rizk es Jake Holling/Black Ranger Super Megaforce

John Mark Loudermilk es Noah Carver/Blue Ranger Super Megaforce

Cameron Jebo es Orion/Silver Ranger Super Megaforce

Joshua McKenzie es Jordan/Black Ranger Super Megaforce

Glen Levy es Thrax

Jamie Chung es Kelsey Chow es Beauty

Con las actuaciones especiales de:

Amy Johnson y Austin St. John son Kimberly Hart-Scott y Jason Scott

Y

Richard Steven Horvitz es Alpha 5

**Creador del programa: **

**Haim Saban**

**Historia creada por: **

**Kal-K 2.0**

Afuera de la casa Moran. Troy cargando a su hijo se dio vuelta para observar a Emma, ella se encontraba casi igual. Tenia el cabello más largo y vestía una camiseta rosa sin mangas, con unos jeans apretados al cuerpo, con botas negras. Para Emma, bueno Troy seguía tan caliente como siempre, usaba ahora una camiseta roja oscura y el con el cabello un poco mas largo, se dio cuenta que se estaba dejando la barba

Emma decidió romper el silencio - Te ves, con ese aspecto desaliñado - el se sonrojo y la siguió observando

Igual tu, tienes tu cabello más largo - El le dijo, mientras Emma se le acercaba

Es... tu hijo - pregunto sabiendo la respuesta

Si. se llama Fenris, quieres entrar - le pregunto. Ella asintió y entraron a la casa

Ambos habían entrado en la casa, Troy dejo a su hijo en su coche y tomo asiente al lado de Emma

Bueno, que haces aquí. No pensé que vendrías - Troy le pregunto sin rodeos

...Se que tomado algo de tiempo, pero creo que debemos hablar de lo sucedido - le responde finalmente

No te parece un poco tarde, estoy casado ahora y tengo un hijo - le reclama su ex-novio y líder de equipo

Ella con los ojos cerraros y con sus manos en sus piernas temblorosas, susurra - Te amo

Troy a escuchado muy bien, lo que ella dijo. Pero aun no lo cree - Que

Que te amo, maldita sea - dice muy decidida

Yo...- Troy aun tratando de formar palabras

Se que también me amas - le dice ella a el un poco más tranquila - Verdad - Emma le pregunta

No estoy seguro - le responde el hijo de Jason

Tu, siempre me habías dicho que me amabas - le pregunta sin creer lo que escucha de él

Duraste de mi - le dice mirándola a los ojos

Porque me engañaste - le vuelve a responder

Y el le dijo a ella un poco molesto - No fue voluntario, bebimos de más y ocurrió lo que paso

Te casaste con Gia - le dijo mientras se levantaba del sofá

Troy aun sentado y con las manos en la cara - Me obligaron

No te creo - le respondió mirándolo hacia abajo

Sus padres me obligaron a casarme con ella, cuando dormimos juntos ella era menor de edad, aunque solo por unas semanas fuera la distancia de edad - le respondió casi llorando

En esa momento recordo como son los padres de Gia - Oh... por dios, entonces tu

Claro que te amo. Amor mío, no creí que lo duras - Ella se lanzo sobre el y lo beso, Troy se lo correspondió siguió a un beso apasionado. Mientras el recién nacido los observaba

Varios minutos después. Troy había hecho dormir a su hijo, lo llevo a su habitación y lo dejo en la cuna. Bajo, Emma seguía allí lo estaba esperando. Los se lanzaron sobre cada uno y se besaron apasionadamente quitándose la ropa sin pensarlo, se besaron y acariciaron por todo la habitación. Haciendo el amor durante una hora

Troy se encontraba acostado en el sofá y Emma enzima de él. El Red Ranger le acariciaba el cabello y le besaba la frente

Extrañaba esto - susurro la Pink ranger

Troy sonrío - igual yo

Que vamos hacer...a partir de ahora - le pregunto Emma a su ex-novio

Creo que sabemos la respuesta, me voy a divorciar de Gia y tu dejaras a Orion - le contesto decidido, ella lo abrazo con fuerza - y una cosa más

Ella levanta la cabeza y lo observo - que

Te amo - le respondió, mientras que Emma lo besa, en eso se escucho llegar un auto - Esta aquí

Quien - pregunto Emma sabiendo la respuesta

Volvió Gia, del aeropuerto de dejar a sus padres - le dijo. Mientras se levantaban y se vestían a la rápida, se dieron un beso rápido en los labios y Emma salio por la puerta de atrás. Troy se estaba poniendo su ultima prenda de vestir, que era su camiseta roja oscuro, cuando entro Gia

Que estás haciendo - le pregunto. Troy se volvió a quitar la camiseta y le dijo

Te estaba esperando - ella sonrío, rió y se lanzo sobre el. Mientras que Emma seguía moviendo sin mirar atrás, dirigiéndose rápidamente al campamento

En el lugar en donde habitaba desde hace unos meses. Orion la esperaba, se veía que estaba enojado

Donde estabas? - pregunto furioso, ella estaba temblando. Orion la empezó a oler - Troy

Tenemos que hablar - Emma le respondió sacando coraje. Sin darse cuenta de lo que se venía, Orion le da una fuerte cachetada, haciendo que ella caiga al suelo. El se lanza sobre ella, la besa y desnuda sin que ella quiera. Se escuchan los gritos de ella pero nadie viene en su ayuda

Alguien que me ayude, auxilio - mientras gritaba se da cuenta de algo extraño en los ojos de el Silver Ranger, tienen una flash en que se ponen morados

En casa de Gia, en el living. La pareja se encuentra en el piso y desnudos, la doble se esta quedando dormida. Cuando Troy le habla

Quiero el divorcio - ella levanta la vista y ambos se quedan mirando

En la Luna, afuera del castillo. Gia es vendida a un encapuchado y llevada muy lejos de la galaxia

Continuara

* * *

En el próximo capituló de Power Rangers Super Megaforce Matrimonio a la fuerza

Capitulo: Cambios


	9. Cambios

_En el capitulo anterior..._

En el lugar en donde habitaba desde hace unos meses. Orion la esperaba, se veía que estaba enojado

Donde estabas? - pregunto furioso, ella estaba temblando. Orion la empezó a oler - Troy

Tenemos que hablar - Emma le respondió sacando coraje. Sin darse cuenta de lo que se venía, Orion le da una fuerte cachetada, haciendo que ella caiga al suelo. El se lanza sobre ella, la besa y desnuda sin que ella quiera. Se escuchan los gritos de ella pero nadie viene en su ayuda

Alguien que me ayude, auxilio - mientras gritaba se da cuenta de algo extraño en los ojos de el Silver Ranger, tiene un flash en que se ponen morados

En casa de Gia, en el living. La pareja se encuentra en el piso y desnudos, la doble se esta quedando dormida. Cuando Troy le habla

Quiero el divorcio - ella levanta la vista y ambos se quedan mirando

En la Luna, afuera del castillo. Gia es vendida a un encapuchado y llevada muy lejos de la galaxia

* * *

Ahora

En el bosque. Emma se encontraba en el suelo en ropa interior, Orion la seguía besando. Ella miro hacia al lado y vio una roca, estiro la mano lo más que pudo, la tomo y golpeo a Orion con la roca en la cabeza, con toda la fuerza que tenia en ese momento

Que haces, pequeña pink ranger - le grita con una voz de odio. Ella miro con horror, el cambio de voz de Orion y en sus ojos

Quien eres tu - pregunto ella

Tu amante, hace tantos meses - le respondió. Ella levanto su rodilla y le pego en la entre pierna. saliendo rápidamente de allí, minutos después Orion la persiguió

* * *

**Power Rangers. Súper Megaforce**

**Matrimonio a la fuerza**

Andrew Gray es Troy Burrows/Red Ranger Super Megaforce

Christina Masterson es Emma Goodall/Pink Ranger Super Megaforce

Ciara Hanna es Gia Moran/Yellow Ranger Super Megaforce

Azim Rizk es Jake Holling/Black Ranger Super Megaforce

John Mark Loudermilk es Noah Carver/Blue Ranger Super Megaforce

Cameron Jebo es Orion/Silver Ranger Super Megaforce

Joshua McKenzie es Jordan/Black Ranger Super Megaforce

Glen Levy es Thrax

Jamie Chung es Kelsey Chow es Beauty

Con las actuaciones especiales de:

Amy Johnson y Austin St. John son Kimberly Hart-Scott y Jason Scott

Y

Richard Steven Horvitz es Alpha 5

**Creador del programa:**

**Haim Saban**

**Historia creada por:**

**Kal-K 2.0**

* * *

Ayuda, que alguien me ayude. - Emma seguía corriendo, mientras gritaba en ropa interior. Orion la estaba alcanzando, parece que el golpe no había sido tan fuerte. Sin darse cuenta la pink ranger había llegado a un abismo literalmente - Que voy hacer ahora

Rendirte, pequeña. Ante el amo Thrax - le confeso finalmente el silver ranger

El hijo de Lord Zedd y Madre Mística, pero que te han hecho - le pregunto, el se comenzó acercar a ella

Estoy re-programado, para ayudar al equipo ganador y claro antes de entregarte a ellos, volverás hacer mía. Como en los últimos meses o tendré que violarte - En ese momento, se escucharon unas pisadas. Orion se dio vuelta para ver quienes se acercaban y Emma no creía lo que veía

Eso, no lo permitiremos niño - dijo el hombre detrás de Orion

Emma estaba con la boca abierta - Son el Red Ranger y la Pink Ranger original

Y abuelos que hacen aquí - pregunto Orion. Red se le acerco junto Pink

Venimos ayudarlos, pasamos por situaciones similares o algo con un amigo - dijo la mujer. Orion sin darse cuenta, el red ranger lo agarro con fuerza y la pink se acerco a Emma - Estamos aquí, para ayudarte

Gracias - dijo Emma abrazando a su antecesora, en eso se escucho la voz del hombre

Alpha. Llévanos a casa - pidió red. Siendo transportados de allí

* * *

Casa Moran. Living, el joven matrimonio se había vestido. Y se encontraba discutiendo

La doble estaba muy furiosa, por lo que Troy le había pedido - No te pienso dar el divorcio, para que te vayas con Emma, porque eso quieres. Verdad

Si, eso quiero. La amo y siempre lo has sabido, me case contigo por obligación - le responde el. A la doble que estaba perdiendo el control

Mierda, eres mi hombre. No me puedes dejar - ella le gritaba muy furiosa a Troy, el se le quedo viendo

Que te paso, tu antes no eras así - No la reconocía como su amiga Gia

Claro que no, tu me enloqueciste y me tienes así - el se apeno al escucharto

Gia...yo, lo siento, pero... - antes que el terminara de hablar, ella lo abrazo y lo golpeo con fuerza en la cabeza. Minutos después, la doble venia bajando las escaleras en su verdadera forma y con su hijo en sus brazos. Se acerco a Troy, lo agarro de la camiseta y desaparecieron

* * *

A las afueras de la ciudad de Angel Grove, se ve un auto que se encuentra a pocos kilometros de la camara de poder, en aquel auto. Van, dos Super Megaforce el Black y el Blue. Este se encuentra observan en mapa digital que le habían dado. Ambos se encuentran en su modo de civil

Noah, vamos cerca - pregunto Jake

El Blue ranger suspiro - si, como me preguntaste hace cinco minutos. Jake - El Black ranger se puso serio

Sabes, que estoy preocupado por Gia - Noah asintió - Lo que nos dijo el ranger veterano, de que tiene el presentimiento de que algo esta pasando

Ya lo sabremos, de todas formas. Ese mensaje nos dio hace un par de semanas, no nos a vuelto a contactar. Seguramente no paso nada, pero igual ya estamos por llegar a la legendaria base de operaciones. De los originales Power Rangers - en ese momento, los comunicadores que el ranger veterano les había otorgado empezaron a sonar, ambos ranger se miraron y apuraron en velocidad de vehículo

* * *

Cámara de poder. Alpha se encontraba terminando de comunicarse con los ranger Blue y Black. Cuando las compuertas se abrieron y apareció Jason en su traje de Ranger Red, bajo el brazo su casco y más la armadura del Green Ranger original, que había agregado a su uniforme

Alpha, están en camino? - pregunto Jason al viejo Alpha

Si. Los acabo de transportar a la cámara subterránea, con su vehículo. Enseguida suben - le respondió y le pregunto - y el joven silver ranger

Lo conecte a la maquina, esperemos que pronto salga del control del lavado de cerebro y para que nos diga que es lo que esta pasando - En ese momento entro Kim junto a Emma, curada de sus heridas y vestida con nueva ropa que le había dado Kim

Jason se acerco a ellas - Hola Emma

La chica sonríe - Debí sospechar que era usted, Señor Scott - al ver su uniforme en el

Poder fuera - Jason volvió a su atuendo de civil, desapareciendo el casco y su uniforme - y estás mejor

Si, gracias. Pero hay problemas

Que sucede? - pregunto Kim, que se encontraba de civil

Esta vivo Thrax, esta controlando a Orion. No se desde cuando - les confeso Emma. Jason golpeo sus propias manos

Todo este tiempo, a estado aquí. Que mas a estado pasando - en ese momento se acerca a Alpha

Has reparado los sensores y la pantalla - el primer red le pregunto. Este asintió

Si, con la ayuda de Will y Jordan. Lo acabamos de arreglar - al terminar de hablar, entraron a la camara Noah, Jake, Jordan y Will y al mismo tiempo se empezaron a escuchar los sensores de peligro - Jason, han un mensaje entrante en la pantalla

Muestra - ordeno Jason - La pantalla mostró a Thrax

Hola Jason y demás ranger. He vuelto - les dijo Thrax, haciendo la estrella

Que haces aquí - Jason le pregunto, tranquilamente

Claro, lo de siempre. Vengarme de ustedes, por la destrucción de mis padres. - Tomo un poco de aire - y por lo cual, estado trabajando en la destrucción del actual equipo. Siendo que tu hijo mayor, esta allí "Jase" - En eso se escucha la voz de Kim

Que has hecho - Thrax lo observo y sonrió

Pero si es la Pink Ranger, la novia del Green Ranger. Quisiera saber, que dijo el cuando ustedes se casaron - Thrax rió - eso si que fue una traición. Cambiado de tema, capture a Orion y le lave el cerebro con electro Shock, para que se encargara de la nueva Pink ranger. Como había sido engañada por su novio y mi doble

Doble - pronuncio Emma

Niña, capture a tu mejor amiga y mande a mi cuñada. Que es un ser que se puede transformar en cualquier mujer y por lo cual, la elegí para que se metiera en la cama con tu novio y se casaran. Para que se separa más el grupo, lo más divertido es que el la dejo embarazada - riendo como loco, dejo de hablar

Maldito infeliz - grito Jason

Donde está Gia - pregunto Jake

Hace muy poco, la vendí - todo el mundo escuchaba esto, no lo podían creer

Bastardo - grito con mucha ira Jake

Thrax reía - esta muy lejos en otra galaxia y no se han preguntado por Troy - Jason se acerco más a la pantalla

Que le has hecho a mi hijo, maldito ser del infierno - pregunto con algo temor por su hijo

Bueno, hace pocos momentos. Después que tu hijo, le pidió el divorcio a mi cuñada. Ella se enojo y lo noqueo. Me lo trajo...creo que sera mejor si ustedes lo ven - el se dio vuelta y mostró como Troy se encontraba semi-desnudo, sentado y atado a una silla. Mientras le levaban el cerebro

Jason rugió - Suelta a mi hijo

Hace muchos años, con tu amistas y la de los otros rangers originales. Liberaron a Tommy del hechizo de mi madre, dejando de ser el malvado Green Ranger. Pero me pregunto, ahora podrás hacer lo mismo, adiós - dijo Thrax, desapareciendo de la pantalla y esta oscureciéndose

Y ahora que vamos - pregunto Jordan

No se - respondió Jason, en ese momento se escucho una voz

No te desanimes, Jason - dijo la voz cálida de un hombre

Gosei - pronunciaron Emma, Noah, Jake y Jordan. Pero Alpha, Kim y Jason levantaron la vista y dijeron

¿Zordon?...- sin poder creer la voz que volvían a escuchar

* * *

**Continuara**

* * *

En el próximo capituló de Power Rangers Super Megaforce Matrimonio a la fuerza

Capitulo: Tortura

y estamos llegaron a los últimos capítulos, no se los pierdan.


	10. Tortura

_Preparados viene contenido M_

* * *

_En el capitulo anterior..._

Que le has hecho a mi hijo, maldito ser del infierno - pregunto Jason con algo de enojo y temor por su hijo

Creo que sera mejor si ustedes lo ven - el se dio vuelta y mostró como Troy se encontraba semi-desnudo, sentado y atado a una silla. Mientras lo electrocutaban y lavaban el cerebro

Jason rugió - Suelta a mi hijo

Hace muchos años, con tu amistas y la de los otros rangers originales. Liberaron a Tommy del hechizo de mi madre, dejando de ser el malvado Green Ranger. Pero me pregunto, ahora podrás hacer lo mismo, adiós - dijo Thrax, desapareciendo de la pantalla y esta oscureciéndose

Y ahora que vamos hacer - pregunto Jordan

No se - respondió Jason, en ese momento se escucho una voz

No te desanimes, Jason - dijo la voz cálida de un hombre

Gosei - pronunciaron Emma, Noah, Jake y Jordan. Pero Alpha, Kim y Jason levantaron la vista y dijeron

¿Zordon?...- sin poder creer la voz que volvían a escuchar

* * *

Ahora

¿Zordon?...- sin poder creer la voz que volvían a escuchar. En ese momento se hizo presente una imagen transparente, era el antiguo mentor de los originales rangers - Zordon, estas? - se atrevió a preguntar Jason

Estoy muerto...Pero como un padre, no dejo de pensar en mis hijos. Se lo que esta pasando, Jason tendrás que ser fuertes para lo que se venga. Se que en esta ocasión tu hijo lamentablemente se alía con el mal, no por decisión propia. Pero con el amor de su familia, amigos y claro novia - mirando a Emma - podrá salir adelante, mis queridos rangers que el poder, los proteja - dice Zordon por ultima vez para desaparecer

Gracias...Zordon - susurra Jason, Kimberly lo abraza

Y ahora que vamos hacer - pregunta Kim. Jason levanta la vista y sonríe

Nos vamos a la luna - responde Jason

* * *

**Power Rangers. Super Megaforce**

**Matrimonio a la fuerza**

Andrew Gray es Troy Burrows/Red Ranger Super Megaforce

Christina Masterson es Emma Goodall/Pink Ranger Super Megaforce

.Ciara Hanna es Gia Moran/Yellow Ranger Super Megaforce

Azim Rizk es Jake Holling/Black Ranger Super Megaforce

John Mark Loudermilk es Noah Carver/Blue Ranger Super Megaforce

Cameron Jebo es Orion/Silver Ranger Super Megaforce

Joshua McKenzie es Jordan/Black Ranger Super Megaforce

Glen Levy es Thrax

Jamie Chung es Kelsey Chow es Beauty

Con las actuaciones especiales de:

Amy Johnson y Austin St. John son Kimberly Hart-Scott y Jason Scott

Richard Steven Horvitz es Alpha 5

Y

Robert L. Manahan es Zordon

**Creador del programa:**

**Haim Saban**

**Historia creada por:**

**Kal-K 2.0**

* * *

Varios minutos después. Los rangers se están preparando, habían llamado a la Skyship. Orion que había vuelto a la normalidad, se acerco a Emma

Lo siento, no era yo - le dice. Ella lo observa con una mirada dura

Dame tiempo, después lo hablaremos - dice muy firme ella. Orion se aleja, Jordan se acerca a Emma

Y le aconseja a Emma - Entiendo por completo lo que paso, fuimos atacados sicologícamente. Pero no lo puedes odiar, el fue controlado

Lo se, pero yo me entre a el - le dice Emma casi llorando. Jordan la abraza, mientras llora desconsolada y pensado en Troy

* * *

Palacio Lunar. En el calabozo, a Troy lo siguen torturando se escuchan sus gritos por todo el castillo. Valy lo obserba mientra que cargaba a su hijo

Que estoy haciendo - prensaba ella, Rito se fijo de esto y decidió ir hablar con su sobrino

* * *

En la cámara real. Thrax se encuentra sentado en su trono, cuando Rito se le acerca

He pedido, que nadie. Me moleste - grito Thrax. Rito no se fue, se quedo a su lado

Es urgente - Thrax se dio cuenta, por la forma de hablar de su tío. Que era muy seria

Que sucede - pregunto el hijo de Lord Zedd

Alguien te quiere traicionar - le responde

Quien - le dice a Rito

Tu cuñada - responde con una sonrisa

Lo suponía, tráemela - le dijo. Rito se fue, minutos después volvió. La trae del cabello gritando, mientras que la tironea por el suelo. Rito carga al bebe

Aquí, esta - le dice Rito. Thrax se levanta y se acerca a ella, la levanta del cuello y se lo rompe

Déjame al bebe y encárgate del nuevo aliado, como tu sabes - Rito sonrió, el entrego sl bebe y se dirige a los calabozos

* * *

Calabozos. La habitación se encontraba a oscuras

Hola niño - Dijo Rito con una voz muy oscura.

Eres Rito - susurro Troy.

Tengo una pregunta. ¿Vas a jurar tu lealtad a mi sobrino. Lord Thrax? - volvió a decir con una voz muy oscura

Diablos, claro que no - pronuncio con dureza Troy.

Sólo me aseguro. - Rito dijo, encendiendo las luces que hacen que Troy se estremezca ante la luz y cerró los ojos un poco esperando a que sus ojos se acostumbraran a la luz. Llevaba una capucha para que no pudiera ver su rostro, pero ya había visto su rostro por los archivos y cuando lo trajeron al calabozo. Las manos de este alíen estaban recogiendo un bisturí por una mesa cercana. Levantó la vista, se encontraba encadenado a la pared en esta ocasión, no se encontraba más en la silla. Miró hacia abajo a sus pies encadenados al piso y él estaba desnudo.

¿Dónde está mi ropa? - él preguntó mirando a sí mismo y luego a los ojos. - Qué vas a hacer. Rito?

Bueno, Troy es un alago que me conozcas. Siendo un ranger de una nueva generación. Pero, no demoremos más. Empecemos ¿de acuerdo? - dijo mientras comenzaba a caminar hacia él con el bisturí. Troy entonces respiró hondo cuando se produjo el corte, lentamente en el pecho. Él grito.

Maldita sea! Duele! Mierda! - No puedo pensar en otra cosa. Rito luego lo apuñala en el pecho, cuidado de no dañar nada solo causar dolor. Troy deja escapar el grito que había estado conteniendo. - Sí. gritos de agonía, produce placer en verdad. - Deja el bisturí en el pecho y agarra otro y continúa cortando en una línea que sale la sangre.

Quien más esta aquí - pregunta Troy

Tu hijo y su madre - le responde Rito riendo, sabiendo lo que va a preguntar

Que han hecho con ellos -vuelve a preguntar

La madre esta muerta y el muchacho esta con el tío político. No lo sabías - rito seguía riendo

Malditos mataron a Gia - grito Troy

No, mi sobrino mato a su doble. Niño tonto, nunca te casaste con Gia. Fue con la cuñada de mi sobrino, ella se llamaba Valy. Desde el comienzo de esta historia, te has estado encamando con ella. Horas antes del baile, capturamos a la Yellow ranger y ella tomo su lugar - Troy no podía creer lo que escuchaba, vomitaba por todo lo que le contaba - Fue una idea de mi sobrino y mía, para separar a tu grupo. Troy grita cuando el bisturí sigue recortando. Sus muñecas que habían comenzado a sangrar por su peso.

Troy miro el techo en esta ocasión, pensando si de alguna podría soltarse. Él lo apuñaló de nuevo con el bisturí de nuevo ignorando cualquier daño real. Troy volvió a gritar - ¡Mierda! - Rito sonrió de nuevo y luego lo dejó. Luego caminó una corta distancia de su mesa de escalpelos, Troy miró a la mesa - Son muchos escalpelos - dijo Troy aterrado. Miró hacia abajo y dijo - todos ellos van estar en mi cuerpo, como estos dos? - levantó la vista al oír Rito venir con otro. - ¿Por qué estás haciendo esto? ¿Por qué no simplemente me matas? - Le dijo preguntado a sí mismo como Rito miro los cortes. - Te dije que no voy a jurar lealtad a Thrax. - Ignorando el dolor, que estaba empezando a ser cada vez peor.

Lo harás cuando terminado contigo. - dijo mientras seguía cortando. Rito sonrió ante otra idea, corto en su muslo, su músculo involuntario se tensó. Troy gritó y gimió de dolor. El hermano de Rita, puso su otra mano espeluznante entre sus piernas - "Ya, ya, tranquilo juguete - dice presionando su pulgar en el muslo.

Quita, tus manos de encima! - grito furioso Troy

Lo siento, ¿esto te molesto? - dice sonriendo. Troy lo mira con mucho odio

Rito a vuelto a mover su mano hacia arriba lentamente, por todo el cuerpo en esta ocasión de Troy - ¡Alto! - Rito no se detiene. Rito sonríe, con una sonrisa torcida enfermo. - ¡No!- sacude la cabeza. Mientras que Rito mueve su mano a su virilidad. - Esto no está pasando, esto no es real. - susurra a sí mismo como Rito mueve la mano hacia atrás y adelante.

¿Cómo te hace sentir esto? - le dice rito, sonriendo. Troy cierra los ojos con pánico y la mandíbula. Su entre pierna se empieza a endurecer. Piensa entre todo este dolor en su amor. Emma

Emma - su hermosa piel, sus lindos ojos de color café, su cabello oscuro y sus labios rosados. Se detuvo tirando de sus cadenas, pero su cuerpo aún tensó.

Buen chico - Oyó decir a Rito. Troy sintió ganas de vomitar otra vez. - Vamos a continuar con el corte - le dijo es huesudo. Así que él seguirá cortado su piel, Troy dejó escapar un grito cuando lo apuñala de nuevo.

El tiempo había seguido llevaba seis escarpelos. Estaba ensangrentado, golpeado y lo peor tenia miedo. De que no iba hacer salvado a tiempo y que se iba a quedar aquí para siempre. El perdió la conciencia

* * *

Los antiguos ranger que se encontraban en la cámara. Viajaban en nave barco pirata de los rangers Super Megaforce. Jason le había otorgado a Will, una nueva moneda de poder que su padre Billy y el había creado junto a otras cinco monedas. Si es que algún día Angel Grove, la tierra o mejor dicho el universo necesitaban a los rangers otra vez. Cada vez iban más cerca de la luna

* * *

De regreso en el palacio lunar. Thrax había eliminado el cuerpo Valy, haciendo polvo. Mientras que la hija de Thrax cargaba a su sobrina, por que su padre le había dicho que su tía tuvo que volver a la tierra

* * *

Todo estaba oscuro, se escucho una voz - ¿Has dormido bien? - Troy abrió los ojos y le grito

Eres un hijo de puta. - dijo muy salvaje. Troy no sabía que estaba nuevamente a la maquina de electrochoque, se dio cuenta Rito la conecta y empezó a gritar. La electricidad que corre a través de todo su cuerpo. Fue doloroso y él continuó gritando. Mientras Rito rió de su dolor. Él apago la maquina.

¿Cómo te sientes? - pregunto Rito sonriendo.

Eres un enfermo - dijo Troy con la voz ronca de tanto gritar. Rito volvió a encender la maquina. Troy gritó y gritó de nuevo. No podía bloquear el dolor en esta ocasión. Él estaba sangrando, cuando entro Thrax

Como esta el chico - pregunto el Lord oscuro, mientras la maquina seguía trabajando

Muy bien, sobrino. Muy bien...-contesto - Rito con una sonrisa

* * *

Varias horas después. En el trono de Thrax, este se encuentra sentado. Cuando entra su tío con Troy

Como salio todo - pregunto el nuevo amo de la oscuridad

Rito se le acerco a él - Míralo por ti mismo - Thrax se levanto y se acerco a su nuevo guerrero

Mi nuevo guerrero, estás listo para luchar - pregunto Thrax

Si, amo. Estoy dispuesto hacer lo que usted digas y otra cosa no me gusta este lugar - dice Dice con una sonrisa malvada.

* * *

**Continuara**

* * *

En el próximo capituló de Power Rangers Super Megaforce: Matrimonio a la fuerza

Capitulo: El Ataque Del Frio Red Ranger

y estamos llegaron a los últimos capítulos, no se los pierdan.


	11. El Ataque Del Frio Red Ranger

_Preparados viene contenido M_

* * *

_En el capitulo anterior..._

Varias horas después. En el trono de Thrax, este se encuentra sentado. Cuando entra su tío con Troy

Como salio todo - pregunto el nuevo amo de la oscuridad

Rito se le acerco a él - Míralo por ti mismo - Thrax se levanto y se acerco a su nuevo guerrero

Mi nuevo guerrero, estás listo para luchar - pregunto Thrax

Si, amo. Estoy dispuesto hacer lo que usted digas y otra cosa no me gusta este lugar - dice Dice con una sonrisa malvada.

* * *

**Ahora**

En la Skyship. Estaba los tripulantes apunto de llegar a la luna, cuando se transporto Troy. Como el red ranger super Megaforce y sin decir una palabra ataco a toda la tripulación. Se detiene y los observa

Rangers, esta es la primera y única oportunidad que les doy. Márchense o los mato - sin decir más desapareció. Jason no creía lo que había pasado y Emma se desmayo.

* * *

**Power Rangers. Super Megaforce**

**Matrimonio a la fuerza**

Andrew Gray es Troy Burrows/Red Ranger Super Megaforce

Christina Masterson es Emma Goodall/Pink Ranger Super Megaforce

.Ciara Hanna es Gia Moran/Yellow Ranger Super Megaforce

Azim Rizk es Jake Holling/Black Ranger Super Megaforce

John Mark Loudermilk es Noah Carver/Blue Ranger Super Megaforce

Cameron Jebo es Orion/Silver Ranger Super Megaforce

Joshua McKenzie es Jordan/Black Ranger Super Megaforce

Glen Levy es Thrax

Jamie Chung es Kelsey Chow es Beauty

Con las actuaciones especiales de:

Amy Johnson y Austin St. John son Kimberly Hart-Scott y Jason Scott

Y

Richard Steven Horvitz es Alpha 5

**Creador del programa:**

**Haim Saban**

**Historia creada por:**

**Kal-K 2.0**

* * *

_Capitulo de Hoy:** El ****Ataque Del ****Frio Red Ranger**_

* * *

De regreso en el palacio. Troy desactivo su forma ranger y se acerco a Thrax. Beauty cargando al bebe y Rito se acercaron

Les di un pequeño susto, si regresan los matare. Amo - le informo Troy

Quiero que los mates, entendido - Thrax le dijo seriamente a Troy y este asintió la cabeza - hija te lo puedes llevar, has lo que quieres con el. Hasta que lo necesite y cuida a ese bebe - Ella sonrío

Como digas padres - tomo a Troy del brazo y se lo llevo a su habitación, que están compartiendo. Rito se acerco a su sobrino

Que te parece, como trabajo - pregunto Rito

Por lo que vi, no esta mal. Pero quiero sangre, para la próxima vez - Thrax termino de decir apretando sus puños - una cosa más, hay que mantenerlo vigilado

* * *

**_FlashBack._**

Palacio Lunar. En el calabozo, a Troy lo siguen torturando se escuchan sus gritos por todo el castillo. Valy lo observa mientra que cargaba a su hijo

Que estoy haciendo - prensaba ella, Rito se fijo de esto y decidió ir hablar con su sobrino

* * *

En la cámara real. Thrax se encuentra sentado en su trono, cuando Rito se le acerca

He pedido, que nadie. Me moleste - grito Thrax. Rito no se fue, se quedo a su lado

Es urgente - Thrax se dio cuenta, por la forma de hablar de su tío. Que era muy seria

Que sucede - pregunto el hijo de Lord Zedd

Alguien te quiere traicionar - le responde

Quien - le dice a Rito

Tu cuñada - responde con una sonrisa

Lo suponía, tráemela - le dijo. Rito se fue, minutos después volvió. La trae del cabello gritando, mientras que la tironea por el suelo. Rito carga al bebe

Aquí, esta - le dice Rito. Thrax se levanta y se acerca a ella, la levanta del cuello y se lo rompe

Déjame al bebe y encárgate del nuevo aliado, como tu sabes - Rito sonrió, el entrego al bebe y se dirige a los calabozos. Sin ellos saberlo Beauty estaba observando esto, prometiendo que vengaría a su tía. Que era como su segunda madre. Thrax siempre había sido malo con ella y con su madre, por años cayo que ella fue testigo de la muerte de su madre. A manos de su padre

* * *

En la habitación de Beauty, ella hacia dormir a la criatura. Lo puso en la cuna, luego se acerco calmada a Troy y le susurro al oído

Vamos a seguir con lo planeado - Troy abrió los ojos y contesto

Si - Ella había logrado que volviera a la normalidad, tiempo después que Rito lo había dejado en el calabozo y terminado de lavarle el cerebro. Beauty entro y con sus poderes mágicos y pensando en su madre y en su tía muerta logro traer nuevamente a Troy a la realidad

* * *

Los ranger se encontraban aun en el barco, la nave estaba flotando en el mismo lugar. Mientras los miembros de la tripulación hablaban

Jason, tal vez es una trampa - le dijo Kimberly a su esposo. Todos miraron a Jason para escuchar y ver su reacción

Lo sentí como tal - les respondió a todos, en eso se escucho la voz de Emma, que provenía desde una pantalla. La cual la mostraba desde Angel Grove en la cámara de poder. Había sido transportada para que fuera revisada por Alpha 5 con mucha calma y cuidado

Igual pienso, que era el real Troy - les decía ella mientras recordaba las palabras de Troy, hace un par de horas atrás

* * *

_FlashBack_

_Mientras que Troy batallaba contra sus amigos, les dejaba algunos mensajes. Se acerco a Emma y le dijo_

_Todo estará bien, te amo. Confía en mi - le dijo. Mientras la empuja y la lanzaba hacia un sofá cercano a la cámara de mando de la Skyship. Luego se acerco a su padre y peleo contra el - Padre, he vuelto. Atacare desde adentro. Les avisare cuando este listo_

_Fin del FlashBack_

* * *

En la actualidad. Todos no creen lo que escuchan. Jake se levanta de donde se encontraba sentado

No puedo creer, me están diciendo que esta actuando de doble agente - Jason ríe

Eso parece - Jason le responde más aliviado, mira la pantalla - Alpha, los resultado de Emma - Alpha y Emma se miraron

Ella...esta bien - le responde Alpha. Pero que es lo que ocultan Emma y Alpha

* * *

De regreso en el palacio lunar. Thrax se encontraba mirando el espacio profundo, mientras que Rito deambulaba por los corredores, cuando es atacado por la espalda, atravesando su cuerpo por una espada. Destruyéndose el mostró, pero antes se gira y ve su atacante

Rito ríe - tu...

* * *

Minutos Antes. En la habitación de Beauty, Troy se levanta de la cama. Ve dormir a su hijo y la habla a la sobrina de la mujer con quien se caso

Si...Tu quieres a mi hijo, te pido que en recuerdo de tu tía. Que saques a mi hijo de aquí y te lo lleves a la tierra - Ambos se miraron y ella asintió - Vayan a Harwood County y vayan a casa de mi madre - El acaricio por unos minutos a su hijo, tomo su morpher y grita - Morphosis. Super Megaforce Red! - Saca su espada y se va corriendo a buscar a Thrax para su ultima batalla. Beauty se le queda viendo - buena suerte, guerrero - mientras sigue en sus brazos Fenris. El hijo de Troy y de su tía, ella luego desaparece del castillo junto a Fenris

* * *

En la cámara del trono. Thrax se levanta y mira quien se acerca a el, es Troy que esta a pasos de él

Nunca me engañaste, estás listo para atacar...pequeño Red Ranger - le dice muy engreído

Troy decide responder le de la misma forma - Si, y tu no vas a salir con vida de aquí

La imagen se detiene, con los dos atacantes corriendo a pelear

* * *

**Continuara**

* * *

En el próximo capituló de Power Rangers Super Megaforce: Matrimonio a la fuerza

Capitulo: El Fin No Esta Cerca, El Fin Esta Aquí

Y estamos llegaron a los últimos capítulos, no se los pierdan.

- D_isculpen la demora, estaba de vacaciones, ahora he vuelto. Pero como mis vacaciones se han acabado, no tendré mucho tiempo para actualizar. Pero les traigo una sorpresa, tengo pensado continuar la historia con una temporada 2. Que les parece?. Este próximo miércoles un nuevo capitulo en el cual van a ver algunos regresos, muertes tal vez de otros. _

_Pero volviendo a lo anterior si es que hay temporada 2. Tengo pensado, que la historia giraría en lo que esta ocultando actualmente Emma y Alpha. Por lo cual los personajes protagonistas serian..._

_- Troy Burrows_

_- Emma Goodall _

_- Orion_

_En este momento, les quiero pedir su participación en la creación del titulo de esta nueva historia, aunque tengo una idea para el titulo. Espero sus comentarios_


	12. El Fin No Esta Cerca, El Fin Esta Aquí

_Preparados viene contenido M_

* * *

_En el capitulo anterior..._

En la cámara del trono. Thrax se levanta y mira quien se acerca a el, es Troy que esta a pasos de él

Nunca me engañaste, estás listo para atacar...pequeño Red Ranger - le dice muy engreído

Troy decide responder le de la misma forma - Si, y tu no vas a salir con vida de aquí

La imagen se detiene, con los dos atacantes corriendo a pelear

* * *

**Ahora el ultimo capitulo de Matrimonio a la fuerza**

La batalla que libraban el hijo del red ranger original contra el hijo de Lord Zedd, era inimaginable. Patadas y combos iban y venían. Ninguno se detenía, habían decidido acabar esto de una buena vez.

Thrax reía - Fue tan fácil...utilizarte. Antes de morir de te debo confesar algo, existe una profecía antigua - Troy se le quedo viendo - Según la leyenda, cuando el hijo del primer líder de los rangers tenga una hijo. Esta criatura sera muy poderosa. Podrá gobernar el universo o protegerlo, como el decida

Troy sonrío - Ya lo sabía. Thrax - El hijo de la madre mística se había quedado helado

* * *

**Power Rangers. Súper Megaforce**

**Matrimonio a la fuerza**

Andrew Gray es Troy Burrows/Red Ranger Super Megaforce

Christina Masterson es Emma Goodall/Pink Ranger Super Megaforce

.Ciara Hanna es Gia Moran/Yellow Ranger Super Megaforce

Azim Rizk es Jake Holling/Black Ranger Super Megaforce

John Mark Loudermilk es Noah Carver/Blue Ranger Super Megaforce

Cameron Jebo es Orion/Silver Ranger Super Megaforce

Joshua McKenzie es Jordan/Black Ranger Super Megaforce

Glen Levy es Thrax

Jamie Chung es Kelsey Chow es Beauty

Con las actuaciones especiales de:

Amy Johnson y Austin St. John son Kimberly Hart-Scott y Jason Scott

Y

Richard Steven Horvitz es Alpha 5

**Creador del programa:**

**Haim Saban**

**Historia creada por:**

**Kal-K 2.0**

* * *

_Capitulo de Hoy:** El Fin No Esta Cerca, El Fin Esta Aquí**_

* * *

En el barco espacial. Los rangers estaban llegando a la luna. Cuando en la cámara de mando apareció Beauty con Fenris, Jason se le acerco

Quien eres? Y que haces con mi nieto - Jason le pregunta muy seriamente a Beauty

Tenemos que hablar y hay muy poco tiempo - le responde, mirando a todos los que se encuentran allí

* * *

En el espacio vemos a la Astro Megaship Mark 2, volando rápidamente hacia la luna. En su interior vemos a Andros, quien conduce la nave. Se le acerca una joven mujer de cabello oscuro, con el ojo derecho de color celeste y el ojo izquierdo amarillo

Estamos cerca, como te sientes - le pregunta Andros, ella sonríe

Me siento mejor, gracias por todo - le responde. La nave acelera, Andros hace un tiempo había rescatado a esta chica y hoy era el momento de saldar algunas cuentas

* * *

De Regreso en el Palacio Lunar.

Tu hija me comento hace unas horas de la profecía hace unas horas, te oyó hablar sobre ella hace unos meses - Troy se le acerco un poco más - No voy a permitir, que conviertas a mi hijo en tu peón - Thrax rió

No creo que me puedas detener - el villano le informo

Y Troy le pregunto - Porque?

No saldrás vivo de esto - Le contesta Thrax, pero lo que no sabe es que Troy a estado trabajando con el visor de sus casco, revisando la cercanía de la nave ranger. Activa su comunicador con la nave, para que este en funcionamiento por control remoto

Nave, destruye el palacio - ordeno Troy

Que has hecho - pregunta furioso el hijo de madre mística

Si tengo que morir, te vas conmigo - Troy lo abrazo con todas sus fuerzas, mientras la nave atacaba el palacio. Sin dejarlo escapar

* * *

Los ranger se encontraban aun en el barco, cuando se dieron cuenta que la nave atacaba el palacio

Que sucede - pregunto Jake alterado

La nave esta funcionando, automáticamente, atacando el castillo - les informa Noah

Jason, estoy seguro que fue Troy - le dice Kim a su esposo. Will se acerca a Noah

Noah, te ayudo a revisar la computadora - le pregunto Will

Vamos - le respondió y los dos se pusieron a trabajar, mientras que los jóvenes se distrajeron. Jason se alejo de ellos

Saco sus morpher y dijo - Tyrannosaurus! - se transformo en el red ranger original. Luego de transformarse escucho una voz, detrás de el

Pteradactyl! - vio que era Kim, que había adoptado su forma ranger

Que haces - le dice Jason

Ayudarte a salvar a Troy - le agarro la mano, llegando al balcón del barco y saltando hacia el castillo en ruinas

* * *

En el castillo, los originales rangers caminaban mirando entre los escombros. Buscando alguna señal de Troy, a los pocos minutos cayo una pequeña piedra, ambos adultos se dieron vuelta. Para encontrar a Troy aun en la transformación, afirmándose en una roca. Jason con Kimberly corrieron hacia el, Jase afirmo a su hijo que estaba apunto de desmayarse. El red ranger original estaba dando la espalda, cuando un mal herido Thrax aparece junto a su báculo de poder, lo levanta y se prepara atacar a quema ropa

Por lo menos destruiré al líder original - susurra el villano de turno. Cuando alguien lo ataca por la espalda con un sable de los power ranger super megaforce - tu - no cree lo que ve, cuando cae al suelo y es destruido. Kimberly, Jason y Troy se giran para observar a su salvador, es la Yellow Ranger Super Megaforce

...Gia - pronuncia, sin creer Troy. Detrás de ella aparece en modo ranger, el Red Ranger Space. Andros

Tiene mucho que hablar, que le parece si hablan en otro lado - le sugiere Andros

Buena idea. Andros - le responde Jason

* * *

Varios minutos después. Andros se había ido, nuevamente los rangers se habían embarcado en su nave. Volvieron a su modo civil y se quedaron viendo a Gia, que se veía diferente y ella les contó su historia

Bueno, Thrax me quería alejar. Pesaba que sufriría más lejos de ustedes y en un lugar terrible, por lo cual llamo a remate a varios seres para que fueran al castillo. Lo bueno es que Andros había escuchado esto, se puso su mando y se colo allí en la fortaleza. Me compro y curo mis heridas, con la ayuda de sus amigos y de su gente - Kim la interrumpe

Como te paso, en eso - le pregunta la pink original

Horas antes de venderme, Rito se descontrolo y me golpeo. Andros con su ayuda, después de contarme quien era. Logro que me hicieran cirugía, lamentablemente perdí mi ojo. Por lo cual me pusieron este ojo de color diferente

Jake la miraba y le pregunto - como te capturaron

Horas antes del baile...- les dijo a todos y les comenzó a contar su historia

* * *

Angel Grove. Horas después, los ranger volvían a la cámara de poder. Para encontrar a Emma, recuperada. Troy la vio y corrió hacia ella, abrazándose con mucha pasión. Todos los observaban y sonreían. Jason acerco a su mujer a sus brazos dándole un beso en los labios. Gia sin previo aviso beso Jake, luego todos reían por la expresión de Jake ante el beso de la ex-rubia, que actualmente tiene el cabello oscuro, ante un cambio de aspecto. Mientras Troy aun abrazaba a su novia, ella y Alpha se miraban

* * *

Varios días después. Habían arreglado el asunto del matrimonio de Troy y la doble. A todos les habían dicho que Gia había sido secuestrada y lo de la doble. Pero con algunas modificaciones, Troy había sido testigo de un asesinato y que las personas que estaba detrás de el. Habían enviado a alguien para que lo vigilara, claro sin saberlo el joven red ranger y gracias a los amigos Jason en altos poderes pudieron encontrar a Gia. Especialmente con la ayuda del presidente del país. Jeremy, el primo de Jason

* * *

Hoy. Harwood County, afuera de la casa de los Burrows. Vemos la antigua motocicleta Harley Davidson de Jason, que actualmente es de Troy. Allí se encuentran Jason, Kim, la madre de Troy Emily, su padrastro Dell y el padre de Emma. Junto al equipo Super Megaforce es decir Gia, Jake, Noah, Jordan. Troy y Emma se encuentran despidiendo de ellos, para partir a su viaje por la carretera, junto al hijo de Troy. Sin que nadie, excepto de Gia se dio cuenta que Emma se acaricio su vientre. Minutos después, se montaron en la motocicleta

Buen viaje. chicos - les dijeron los ranger Super Megaforce. El padre de Emma, le dio un beso en la frente a su hija y estrecho la mano de Troy. Jason acaricio a su nieto, que se encuentra en la parte delantera de Troy en su mochila Portabebe Canguro. Luego junto a Kim, Emily y Dell se despidieron de los dos jóvenes. La pareja observo a sus seres querido y partieron por la carretera a una nueva aventura juntos como familia

* * *

**Continuara...Tal vez si ustedes quieren**


End file.
